A total change
by Misato Pen
Summary: The Z fighters came to the 25º Martial Arts Tournament, and because of that Goku decided to came to the living world just for participate in it. However, in the last 7 years of absence a lot of things have changed.
1. The Weird PinkHaired Girl

_**Warning:**__ The next fic is a complete "paranoia." This story has no OCs (Original Characters), because I decided to adapt Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball characters to my convenience (if you are an Usagi and Mamoru fan, you might not want to read this). I hope you don't get scared with the mixtures that appear on this story. And I hope that you leave me some reviews too, because that will make me extremely happy :D (well, only if they are positive or constructive, because I know this story is a complete delusion... XDD)_

_Well, this story takes place during the Boo's Saga, when all the Z Fighters meets in the 25º Martial Arts Tournament._

_

* * *

_

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takenouchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**_**: The Weird Pink-Haired Girl.**_

Seven years have passed since the battle against Cell, and the Z fighters live in peace and harmony, and because of that, they decided to participate in the 25º Martial Arts Tournament. Goku was exited with this, and he decided to come to the living world especially for that day, just for the Martial Arts Tournament.

- Gohan, look! Is Mr. Piccolo! - Goten shouted to his older brother while pointing right where the Namek was standing.

- Hi, Mr. Piccolo! - Gohan said heartily to his mentor while approaching him. Although, Piccolo didn't seem to notice them immediately, for some reason he was a bit distracted.

- Ah! Gohan...Hello! I didn't see you before. - Piccolo answered him. Gohan noted his teacher's voice. It sounded nervous.

- Is strange, you didn't feel my Ki signature before… Is everything all right, Mr. Piccolo? - Gohan asked.

- No, I'm fine. Hey! Have you seen your father yet? – The Namek asked him, quickly changing the subject.

- No, I don't. But I'm sure he will arrive any minute. By the way, I want to ask you something Mr. Piccolo. Did you come here alone today? - Gohan asked, but in that moment they were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

- Hi guys! How is everyone? -In that moment, all his friends turned their faces to see their beloved friend Goku, it was about seven years that they didn't see him, and of course, he was receive amidst tears and hugs.

After the big reception, Chichi introduced little Goten to his father. They didn't know each other because Chichi got pregnant just before Goku's death at the Cell Tournament. But both father and son were identical, as two raindrops.

Yes, a lot of things changed during those seven years: Krillin and A.18 got married; Gohan had a new "friend," a black haired girl named Videl; and Goten and Trunks, in an ironic turn of their parents past rivalry (or just Vegeta's rivalry), grew up to be the best of friends.

Goku was very excited to see that everything was alright in the world he had left behind. And after getting updates from his friends' lives, Goku and the rest went to subscribe themselves to the Tournament.

The rules of this year changed, and the Tournament was divided in two sections: Kids and Adults… for the complete disappointment of Trunks and Goten, who expected to compete against the older and more seasoned fighters.

*-*

Finally, the Martial Arts Tournament for kids started. Goten and Trunks were angry because the only good fighters, capable of putting up a challenging combat, were them. Not much fun for the little demi-saiyans.

The battles started, and after many combats, they finally got into the Semifinals. Trunks had to fight against a fifteen- year-old-bully and Goten with a weird pink haired girl (Subtracting the unusual hair color from her overall weirdness.)

Trunks battle was only took five minutes. Now it was Goten's turn. He was very excited because he knew that he would have his last battle against Trunks. He smiled. Finally he and the little girl met on the tatami.

- The next battle is between the participant Goten and the participant ChibiUsa! - The Announcer shouted earthily.

Goten was convinced that he will win because his opponent was a girl, just barely younger than himself. She didn't look strong at all. He didn't understand how she got so far in this Tournament wearing only a flimsy school uniform. His whole body entered in battle stance in anticipation.

- So… you are Goten, aren't you? My dad told me you are strong because you are Goku's son, so we can forget about niceties here. This battle goes for serious. - ChibiUsa said in a self-confident tone. Goten was surprised with her words "Who the hell is this girl? How does she know about my dad?" He thought.

Finally, the little pink haired girl took out a very strange amulet, shaped as a heart, and raised it.

- MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! – She exclaimed, reciting the words as if they were some sort of incantation.

The little pink haired girl suddenly appeared with a new and unusual outfit. It was like a pink sailor suit composed of a very short skirt, pink high boots, and the amulet nested on a lovely red bow over her chest. Her forehead sported a golden tiara, decorated in the middle with a red jewel, very similar to the red, rounded, and feathered ones placed on her pigtails. Small, golden, half- moon marks repeated here and there.

Goten was confused. The change of outfit was weird. She fought the entire tournament, up to this point, with her school uniform. And now this… he didn't understand …

- I'm ready! Now we can fight. – ChibiUsa exclaimed (now transformed in Sailor Chibi-Moon) getting all her body in a corny stance, unfitted for defense. Maybe it was some kind of ballet.

- Ok. Whatever you say. - Goten answered while a big sweat drop hanging from his forehead.

The fight started. Goten got closer to her in an attempt to land the first punch, but Chibi-Moon avoided him with ease. Goten continued attacking Chibi-Moon without results. Not a single punch landed on her, and he started to get annoyed.

- Wow! You are stronger than I thought. Good, but I want you to know that I was just warming up. The real fight begins now. - Goten said to Chibi-Moon.

Goten started to attack Chibi-Moon viciously. Chibi-Moon kept protecting herself accordingly. The battle continued. The public already knew who will win the match.

- That girl is pretty awesome; I doubt Goten can defeat her. Who is she? - Goku asked while he watched the battle taking place on the arena.

- I don't know. We have many and very powerful fighters in this year's tournament, even the kid's are impressive. - Krillin answered while he smiled watching the stage.

Nobody noticed that Piccolo was attentive to the fight, more focused than the usual.

- What do you think Piccolo? - Goku asked.

- What? – Piccolo didn't expect the question.

- Uhm! I asked what do you think about the girl that is fighting against Goten?! - Goku asked again, a little upset. - Ahh! What is happening to you all of sudden, Piccolo?! Sheesh, get your head out of the clouds, will ya… - Everyone laughed; it normally was the other way around with Piccolo pointing out how cloud-headed Goku was.

Finally, in a desperate attempt, Goten did a Kame-Hame-Ha. Chibi-Moon avoided it taking the opportunity to kick him while he still was in his technique stance. In the fraction of a second, Goten was outside the tatami.

- And the winner is ChibiUsa! – was announced cheerfully.

Chibi-Moon , getting close to Goten, offered her hand, and then, she smiled. Goten blushed.

*-*

- The next battle is between the participant Trunks and the participant ChibiUsa!

Trunks was certain that his opponent will not be an easy one to defeat, so he decided not to be so kind as his friend Goten was, he will fight with all his power.

The battle began. Chibi-Moon started delivering kicks, without stopping, to Trunks while he answered her with the same strength. The rhythm of the battle escalated. Trunks finally decided to transform into a Super Saiyan seeing that there was no other chance to defeat that strange girl. The fight became more intense, and for Chibi-Moon things got worse.

All the Z fighters were paying attention to this fight. However, Piccolo was uneasy. Few moments later, Trunks disappeared of the stage and Chibi-Usa was unable to detect his ki.

- BEHIND YOU! - Piccolo shouted, the others turned around confused. But that shout saved the little pink haired girl of Trunk's attack.

- What's wrong with you Piccolo? - Goku asked.

- Nothing. – He answered plainly.

- Well, finally the Namek is getting crazy. Not that he had some sanity to begin with… but the bad part is that now we are able to notice it. - Vegeta said, trying to crack a joke.

- Hey! Stop that nonsense! - Piccolo shouted. The others ignored their conversation, and continued watching the battle.

In the tatami, the fight was getting worse for Chibi-Moon. However, she had an ace down her sleeve.

- MASENKO!!! - A giant beam surrounded by pink hearts got out of her hand. This almost hit Trunks, however he managed to evade her technique, and finally to throw her out of the tatami. It was a close one. It was just as dangerous as it was close.

- And the winner is Trunks! - The presenter announced.

- Maseko? I have heard that technique before… it sounds like Piccolo's one, just prettier, or cornier. - Goku said laughing while watching at the stage. He failed to notice Piccolo blushing.

- It must be a coincidence. None of us use hearts in any of our attacks. - Krillin added. All of them started to laugh, except Piccolo, whose worried stare was fixed on the tatami.

Chibi-Moon reverted to her previous outfit, and finally, she got up from the floor.

- Congratulations Trunks. – ChibiUsa said smiling at him. Her red, enormous eyes were beautiful. Of course, just like Goten, Trunks blushed. The little girl was pretty.

At the closure of the Kids Tournament, Trunks had to fight against Mr. Satan. And naturally, Trunks was the winner, but he let the public think Mr. Satan let him win on purpose. Finally the Z fighters prepared themselves for the semifinals.

_To be continued...._

_

* * *

_

_Well, I hope you like it. And please, don't kill me! U_U, well.... I haven't told anything yet XDD.  
_

_Leave reviews!!!!_

_

* * *

NOTE: Well, it is the first time I use a Beta Reader. I want to thank Esplandian for helping me out with the translation, and for making this fic readable._


	2. The Tournament has begun

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takenouchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

_In this Chapter_: _I don't receive anything using Youko Ishida music either._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**_** The Tournament has begun.**_

The Z fighters were preparing themselves for the semifinals. After a long wait, all of them qualified into the semifinals. The fighters were going to the Rest Area where only the participants of the Tournament can enter, but before enter there, Krillin left his daughter Maron with Chichi and Bulma, and with everything OK, they finally enter in the Tournament.

- Lets go to eat something, Trunks, Goten! - Chichi shouted - After so many fights I'm sure both of you will be starving.

Bulma, Roshi and the others were going to the Tournament Restaurant, because the one where the Z fighters was meant, exclusively, for the participants. Suddenly, the weird pink-haired girl that fought few moments earlier with Trunks approached Bulma.

- Good afternoon Mrs. Bulma. My name is ChibiUsa, and my dad told me that I have to stay with you until my mother comes to pick me up. – Her words got Bulma confused.

- Uh? Do I know your parents? - Bulma asked to the little girl.

- Kind of... You are Vegeta's wife, aren't you? - ChibiUsa answered her.

- Yes, that it right. But, how do you know that? - Bulma inquired.

ChibiUsa ignored Bulma's question, and turned her head around towards Chichi. And, with all her innocence, she prepared to talk.

- Yes, they told me about you too. They told me that you are Goku's wife, but that you are a loud-voiced and a bad-tempered woman. So I don't have to listen to you.

- WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!! - Chichi exclaimed, completely upset (like always), scarring the little girl - Your parents don't know anything about me, I'm a very charming and lovely woman.

- Come on, Chichi. Don't get angry with her, it's only a little girl. - Yamcha intervened after interrupting his chat with Master Roshi.

- It's the same, I only came here to ask Bulma to take care of me until my mother comes. - ChibiUsa answered while she sat down in a chair crossing her arms. Finally they decided don't matter about the little girl and then they started to eat.

- What do you like to eat, sweetheart? - Bulma asked to ChibiUsa.

- Only a glass of water please. - Said ChibiUsa shyly.

- You are weird. – Remarked Trunks before starting to eat from a big ramen bowl.

- I don't understand exactly how you defeated me. You don't look it, but you are quite strong. – Goten was spitting crumbs of bread. Chi Chi made him a quick, energetic, signal to make him stop talking with a mouthful of food.

- True. Goten was defeated by this little girl. - Bulma said, quite proud to see such a young and strong girl in the tournament.

- I'm sure that you cheated. Nobody can defeat my Goten. - Chichi answered bitterly. ChibiUsa received the comment with her meanest, and un-friendliest, face.

- I don't know why, but this little girl reminds me a little to Piccolo. Of course, only if Piccolo weren't a green monster. - The Master Roshi said mockingly.

ChibiUsa refrained to answer back the ill meant joke, and glared at Master Roshi. If stares could kill, this probably would have sent the revered master to the other world in no time…. However, she was pretty successful in intimidating Master Roshi).

After the feast, Bulma, Chichi and the kids start went to the grades so they could watch the Tournament. ChibiUsa followed them wherever they went, she didn't want to disobey her parents' orders.

- Why so quiet? - Trunks asked her with curiosity.

- I don't know. I've always been like that. – She answered sweetly. ChibiUsa and Trunks chatted while they went down to the grades. Goten and Trunks slipped away and enlisted to the Tournament (usurping the identity of _Mighty Mask), leaving _ChibiUsa alone with Bulma, ChiChi and the others.

*_*

- Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the 25º Martial Arts Tournament. Before we begin with the battles, we have a special show for all of you. Now, here they are! "_Serena & friends_"!

Five girls, dressed in a very striking way, appeared on the stage. The audience was startled by their dance. The girl in the center was beautiful, even with such unusual hairstyle, at her left were two girls: One was pretty with short and blue hair; and the other one had brown hair arranged in a ponytail. At her right were another two girls, one with black and long silky hair, and another with blond hair adorned with a red bow.

The girl at the center started to dance and sing "_Otome no policy_" (Youko Ishida) and the other four girls were dancing and accompanying her as chorus. The audience already knew those girls, and they were shouting their names and dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Finally, the show finished and the five girls got down the tatami towards the Rest Area behind them. All the participants were there, and they seemed to enjoy the previous show. Piccolo tried unsuccessfully to hide from those girls, but it was too late when the five arrived there and passed in front of the participants.

- Hi Piccolo! - Said one girl following the other. Each one only say hello and then got out of there in a single line. Piccolo face was a poem, because all the girls passed by his side, said hello and went away. He was there, standing, unable to say a thing.

All his friends were confused when they say the girl with blonde (and odd) ponytails to say hello to Piccolo with such familiarity. And they went further into confusion, when she kissed him in front of them. Piccolo received it without regrets, but he seemed upset.

- Hi sweetheart! - The girl said when she finished the kiss. - Well, I have to go, we have to pick up ChibiUsa. See you! - And then she left quickly, not even giving him time to answer the greeting.

- Sweetheart? - Goku asked.

- Well..., ammmm..... Gohan! - Piccolo called his student, trying to hide the blushing.

- I have to go to the bathroom Mr. Piccolo. - Gohan said while he was trying to slip away. Goku intercepted his son.

- Gohan… Did you know something about this new girlfriend, you know… Piccolo's?

- Is she really your girlfriend? I don't believe you! After that time in the Lookout saying that you didn't understand love and those things... - Krillin was delighted with this turn of events, but Piccolo didn't like being the laugh stoke.

- It is a long story.... - Gohan said, scratching nervously the back of his head.

- It's none of your business… - Piccolo bickered - And if I don't said nothing is because I imagined this sort of reaction. – Without explanations, he went on to meditate in the other wall of the Rest Area.

- Common Piccolo! It's no big deal… (Although is it very strange). Hey! wait a minute! Piccolo, aren't Nameks asexual? - Goku asked innocently, making Piccolo fall on his back. Damn Goku.

- Damn it! Do I have to explain you everything? Leave me alone! - Piccolo shouted amidst frustration, Goku sure will annoy him as only he could.

- Don't be mean. I just came to earth once a year and you never tell me anything about your life. - Goku answered him.

- Hahaha! - The laugh resonated inside the back of the dark room. - That's funny. How does a beautiful earthling fall in love with a stupid Namek? - Vegeta added.

- Shut up! - Piccolo stared to get tense. He was upset with the situation, and he could not blame it on Usagi and the others. He promised to her that he will tell his friends about their relationship today (something he hadn't done yet). He was losing his temper, so he turned around and he went outside to take a break. "Now how am I going to explain this?" He thought trying to get an answer.

In that moment Gohan got closer to him.

- I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo. - Gohan said to his mentor.

- It's not your fault. I was scared, as much as I hate to admit it. I think I should tell them about Usagi. Gohan, we just can't tell them about.. Well… You know.

- I understand. - Gohan nodded seriously.

*_*

Usagi was going to pick up to her daughter ChibiUsa (Don't you know who is the father yet? XD), and her four friends decided to take different ways. They have their things to do, after all.

- Well Usagi. See you! - Rei said.

- Yes, it is Ok. See you girls! Big show we have given today! - Usagi said exited.

-Goodbye Usagi-chan! - Finally said the four of them, while leaving.

Usagi went to the grades searching for her daughter, knowing that she will be with Piccolo's friends. When Usagi finally found them, the fight between Krillin and Punta was about to begin at the stage. (But, how you know, that's was an easy fight for Krillin).

- Hello! You must be Bulma, thanks for taking care of my daughter for a while. My name is Usagi, and I am ChibiUsa's mother. Nice to meet you! - Usagi greeted her, shaken Bulma's hand vehemently.

- Hi! Nice to meet you! - Answer Bulma with a big sweat-drop hanging in her head, after receiving the euphoric greet. - Hey! Aren't you the one who sang on the stage few moments ago?

- Yes, I am. The good thing is that no one recognizes me without my striking outfit and the makeup. So, it will be our little secret. – The blonde, blue-eyed, Usagi winked in complicity to the turquoise haired scientist.

- And... How do you change so fast? - Bulma asked.

- Oh, I have my secrets. - Usagi showed her a little pen decorated with a half moon. Bulma saw it, but she didn't pay it much attention. After all her inventions, a pen that changes your outfit is not that fabulous.

- Mom! Finally, you came! The you leave your daughter under the care other people isn't very responsible for a woman of your age.- ChibiUsa interrupted.

- WHAT?! - Usagi shouted a her daughter. - You better respect me, little girl. After all, I'm your mother!

- I only follow orders from my dad. - She answered rudely to her mother. But kept calm, and turned around to face Bulma.

- I'm so sorry if my daughter caused you any trouble, she is a bit of a brat. - Usagi said to Bulma, shooting a mortal gaze to ChibiUsa. - Bah! - ChibiUsa crossed her arms.

- AAAAHH!! You are annoying when you act like your father. - Usagi shout.

ChibiUsa stuck her tongue out in clear defiance. That only infuriated Usagi further. They looked more like siblings than like mother and daughter.

Finally Krillin defeat Punta, and now it was the turn of Piccolo to fight against that weird man called Shin.

- Common! Piccolo you can defeat him! - Usagi shouted while she started to jump on her seat that was between Bulma and ChibiUsa one's.

- Ahh!! Why are you so noisy!? – The little pink haired girl covered her ears.

Just in the middle of the tatami stand the Namek, completely embarrassed with such displays of affection. Inside the Rest Area were the Z fighters, enjoying the situation.

- It looks like the Namek's woman is a little rowdy. - Vegeta said while he saw the stage.

- Yes, but even if I don't understand this very well, I'm happy for Piccolo. - Krillin said.

Coming back to the grades:

- How do you know Piccolo? - Chichi asked confused to Usagi. The blonde girl was being too familiar with them, and they didn't even know her!

- Ehh? Well.... Hahahaah!!! - Usagi answered put her hand on her head, and let them know that she was blushing.

Suddenly something called their attention. For some strange reason, Piccolo was completely paralyzed in the tatami. It looks like that man named Shin intimidated him in some way.

- What's wrong with daddy? - ChibiUsa innocently inquired to her mother.

- I don't know ChibiUsa. - Usagi was getting nervous. The uncomfortable silence was suddenly cut off by Yamcha's hysterical laugh.

- What the hell are you doing?! - Bulma reprimanded him.

- Sorry, Is hard to ignore a little girl calling Piccolo "daddy". - Yamcha answered.

- EEEEEH? - Bulma, Chichi, Roshi, Uloong and Puar cried at the unison; making Usagi and ChibiUsa got a big sweat-drop hanging on their heads.

- What? What is so funny? – the blonde girl didn't seem the problem with that.

- Is she really his daughter? - Asked Yamcha with a tint of irony. - I just don't believe that.

- And.. Why not? What the problem in Piccolo having a daughter with me? - Usagi asked feeling insulted and confused.

- Are you serious? Are you with Piccolo? - Bulma asked surprised.

- Yes, I'm dating him. We have being together for almost seven years. – Answered in the rapture of a daydream, which she kept only to herself – What's wrong with that?

- No... There's nothing wrong, really… - Bulma answered while a big sweat-drop hanged from her head. Meanwhile, Piccolo was more nervous with that man called Shin, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

- I can't fight. - Piccolo finally said. - I give up.

- All the audience was angry; they have come to that Tournament to watch amazing fights. Fortunately, the green in Piccolo's didn't rise many questions, the guys was, obviously, very sick. Usagi was worried; she wanted to know what was happening to Piccolo.

- Can you take care for my daughter for a while? I want to know what's happening. - Said Usagi to Bulma.

- Yes, of course. But when you come back, you have to tell us everything. - Bulma answered.

- It's a deal! Thanks! – In a quick motion, Usagi left them disappearing between the crowd.

- My mom always does the same… She is so hopeless…- whispered in clear resignation.

- Is Piccolo really your father? - Bulma asked to the little girl, making ChibiUsa fall on his back.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Well, in the next chapter I will explain how Usagi and Piccolo met each other. I hope you like how the fic is going. _

_Leave reviews! You will make me happy :D_

_

* * *

__Thanks to Esplandian again :D !  
_


	3. How Piccolo and Usagi met each other

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takenouchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:**_** How Piccolo and Usagi met each other.**_

Well, let's take a break. It is time go to the past, just after Piccolo fused with Kami-Sama and met Dr. Gero's most incredible creation: the monster named Cell.

- And we meet at last, face to face. - Piccolo announced when he found the evil being.

The being turned, grabbing a beautiful girl with long and golden hair. She appeared to be around eighteen years old. Her outfit was unusual, for she was wearing a blue sailor suit with a very short skirt and a red bow on her chest. Cell immobilized her, just like a hunter with his prey. The girl was still alive but was unable to free herself from that horrible creature.

- Set her free. You have killed many innocents today, at least spare this one. – The Namek demanded while the wind formed capricious forms with his white cape.

Cell utterly ignored him. The girl was not completely defenseless, and knowing herself close to death she avoided the dangerous sting that was about to sink on her shoulder. The monster gasped, for he was not expecting such thing. Piccolo took advantage of the distraction to attack him, and with that, he freed the injured Sailor Scout.

Piccolo and Cell engaged in battle. The unknown girl observed them, surprised by the grace and agility of the green guy that saved her live.

In the middle of the fight Piccolo was caught by Cell, which grabbed him by the arm and made the Namek unable to move himself. He tried with all his strength but it was impossible, fortunately Sailor Moon was still there and with all the energies she had left, she took of her sword (that one in Sailor Moon SS), and then she launched her Moon Attack to Cell just to help Piccolo. Unfortunately, his arm was gravely severed.

Sailor Moon ran towards the green man was, getting closer to inspect his arm.

- Are you OK? – She got her silky fingers towards the Namek's injury.

- Yes, I'm Ok. You should get out of here if you don't want to die. - Piccolo bickered at her with the scarce breath he was able to take.

- HAHAHA! Without your arm you are unable to fight against me. - Cell claimed their attention, with full satisfaction of his apparent victory.

- Yes, you are right. But before you kill us, at least you should tell us who you are. - Piccolo said. Sailor Moon was scared with Piccolo's words. "Are we really going to die?" She thought.

Cell mocked them for a while, but finally he told Piccolo his story: about the recollection of all the Z fighters' genes; about the androids; and about his evolution and future perfection.

Finally Piccolo started to laugh, disturbing Sailor Moon and Cell. Piccolo pulled out his faded arm, and grew a new one. This made Sailor Moon a bit sick, but Cell stared at the Namek in pure fear.

Cell decided to escape when he felt Tien-Shin-Han's and Krillin's Ki getting closer. He knew that without the androids his power was insufficient. Just before Piccolo could reach him, the Namek turned around to face the girl with weird hair.

- You should go out of here, look for a safe hideout and don't get out of there until we kill that monster. Do that if you don't want to die. – With that last line, Piccolo flew away.

Sailor Moon saw him disappear in the blue sky. Her only constant and repeating thought was: "I didn't even thank him".

*-*

Some days had passed since that terrible event in East City. Usagi was staying at her parents' house. And luckily enough, she was in that city only for buying a birthday present for her mother. East City had the best purses and women accessories. Lately she didn't go out with the girls as often as she used to, mainly because they were busy studying, and for Usagi... studying wasn't something she like to do quite often. And Mamoru… well… they broke time ago because Mamoru was secretly in love with Rei. After what happened, Usagi felt thankful that Cell didn't attacked her sweet hometown, the city of Tokyo.

Usagi and her family were watching the television from their sofa, paying attention to all that was happening with that monster called Cell. And it wasn't for nothing, because Cell made his big Tournament public, and presented an open invitation to whoever felt courageous or strong enough to defeat him.

*-*

Finally, the Cell Tournament began. All the inhabitants of Earth were watching the news that day, including Usagi and her friends. All the Sailors met in the Hikawa Temple for the event, they knew they were powerless against that menace.

The news started with pictures in the Tournament. Finally, the camera focused on the Z fighters. Usagi felt her heart beating faster at the sight of the green man that saved her life "It's him!" She thought getting closer to the screen. "I hope you defeat that horrible monster, because I don't want to die until I thank you for saving me the other day" She said for herself.

During the whole broadcast of the fight Usagi and all her friends didn't move from their seats. At last, Cell was defeated and all the glory was for Mr. Satan. Although, Usagi wasn't interested in seeing that man, she only had eyes for her green savior. "I have to find him, I want to know his name and thank him" She will anything just to see him again.

Usagi didn't have any clues on how to find Piccolo, the only thing she had were the tapes that she recorded during the Cell Tournament. She didn't know how to begin the search, and after thinking a lot she decide on visit Amy. After all, Amy was good at solving that kind of things.

- I will create a radar, but we need some of his DNA. That will be enough to and find his exact location. - Amy continued typing on her computer.

- Well, Piccolo was in the Cell Tournament. We can go and talk to Mr. Satan, he might know something about him. - Usagi proposed.

- I don't think so. I don't think they would know each other, with that phrase of _"It's all a trick"_ , it doesn't look like they know each other. Mmm, I think that the best we can do is going to where the Cell Tournament took place, we might be able to collect some data from there. - Amy stopped a second, as she usually did when something wasn't clear. - But Usagi, tell me exactly why do you want to find this man?

- Well..... – Usagi's crimson red face was the better answer Amy could get out of her friend.

- Ah! You like that man?! – As always, Amy's logic was flawless. After a second of silence, she continued. - Well, the "the thing" between you and Mamoru passed a long time ago. That man is quite odd, but who am I to criticize? - Amy offered her hand on sympathy- The only thing that matters me the most is your happiness, Usagi.

- Thanks Amy! - Usagi said standing up and taking Amy's hands.

- You are welcome. Well, let's look for the girls so they'll help us. I am sure we will find what we need if we are together. - Amy said.

- YES!!!! - Usagi jumped excited, she knew she could always count on her dearest friends.

*-*

Usagi and the others were in the battle field where the fight took place. There were still rests of the battle, and that five girls were trying to find any clue, and in that moment Usagi face lit up with joy when she saw a burnt piece of Piccolo's cape.

- Look girls! That is from Piccolo's cape! - Usagi shouted as soon as she collected the fragment of cloth.

- Its true! This is from the cape that the green guy was wearing! - Makoto shouted.

- Yes, but there was that little boy who was dressed the same as he did. - Answered Rei.

- Well, this is good enough. That boy was wearing the same outfit as him, so that means that he can be his sensei or something. - Makoto interrupted. Being a martial artist herself, she knew how much a student owed to its master.

- Good! We found what we needed! Come here Usagi-chan! - Usagi got closer to her while Amy explained her how to get to Piccolo's position, pointing to a flashing yellow dot on her radar. - Look, you have to go to Kami's Lookout. You can use the Silver Cristal to fly there.

Usagi was ready to look for her beloved.

- Good luck Usagi! We are happy about you falling in love again! - Rei exclaimed, even if deep down she still felt guilty because of what happened between her and Mamoru.

- Thanks Rei! – answered the blonde girl while waving her friends good-bye.

- Good luck! - The others shouted happily as they was Usagi flying to the Lookout.

*-*

Meanwhile at the Lookout, the Z fighters were asking Shen-Long for their wishes: for their surprise, Goku decided to stay in the Other-world to continue his training; and Krillin asked to eliminate the bombs that were in No.17 and No.18 bodies.

No.18 was there, and after the wishes were fulfilled she got out and explained to Krillin that No.17 was her twin brother, and that she might see him again. That gave some hope to Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan were genuinely happy for him.

- You are talking about love? Love is something useless. - Piccolo said.

- Piccolo, I really doubt that you could fall in love. - Yamcha mocked him. Piccolo ignored him; love was something he didn't understand.

Moments later, the Z fighters decided to return home and parted ways. Piccolo decided to stay with Dende, because he needed to train him as the God of Earth. One by one: Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin and Ten-Shin-Han left. Piccolo and Dende got closer to the edge of the Lookout.

- Thanks for staying with me Mr. Piccolo, I will not feel that lonely up here. - Dende said. Suddenly, a beautiful girl with angel wings landed in front of them. Piccolo and Dende look at her, and finally Piccolo recognized her.

- You! What are you doing here?! - Piccolo snarled.

- I was searching for you. After that day in East City, I didn't got to say "Thank you for saving my life." And, well, I don't even know your name. - Usagi gazed at him with her blue eyes.

- Eh? - Piccolo was confused, but finally he decided to answer her. - Well, I accept your thanks. I was going for Cell after all, so it is not a big deal. And my name is none your business.

Piccolo turned his back on her, just to let Usagi know he was ignoring her.

- I want to know it! - Usagi demanded. She went all the way up there just to find him, and she wasn't going to go back without an answer.

- Why? – Piccolo watched her from over his shoulder; his voice was as unwelcoming as a dark cave. As soon as Dende saw that they started to discuss, he decided to go inside the Temple with Mr. Popo. After all, his ears were not used to such screams.

Usagi couldn't control herself. For some reason that man not only saved her life, he stole her heart too. Without thinking about what she was doing, she got closer to him. And without notice, she kissed him passionately.

Piccolo froze: A girl kissing him? The earlier chat with Yamcha was a bit of a bad omen, and that was quite scary. Piccolo haven't kissed anyone before, and he didn't even think on doing it. That was unexpected. Finally, Usagi separate her lips from his.

- Because… I think that I'm in love with you. - Usagi blushed. Piccolo was speechless, in all his life he didn't expect hearing those words from anyone, but... in her lips they sounded... so genuine… and for some reason... that kiss make him feel... strange. Although, he didn't want to get involve in those useless feelings that earthlings valued so much.

- What are you talking about?! - Piccolo snapped at her, quickly getting away from Usagi.

- Just what you had heard. I'm in love with you, and I did everything I could just to find you. If you don't have any feelings towards me, or if that kiss doesn't make you feel something, just say it and I will go right now. - Usagi approached him locking her blue eyes with his dark ones.

- I'm not sure. - Piccolo avoided her gaze, his face purple. For Usagi that was enough, maybe Piccolo didn't understand anything about love, but that kiss surely means something for him.

- I'm fine with that. It gives me hope. - Usagi smiled. "This earthling girl is a weird one" Piccolo thought. – But please, just before I leave… I want to know your name.

- Piccolo. There, you got what you wanted. Now go and leave me alone. - Piccolo answered bluntly, rudely turning around towards the Temple.

- Well, see you later Piccolo! - Usagi said while making her ethereal wings appear. Her golden locks disappearing in the sky by the edge of the Lookout.

Piccolo was confused about what happened earlier: A beautiful girl came there looking for him; kissed him; and then left him saying that she still had hope. "Women are weird" He whispered to himself.

*-*

Usagi didn't know how to capture Piccolo's heart. She was sure that he liked her because his answer wasn't a crude "NO". Usagi was thinking for many days on how she could win his heart.

- A musical group! - Minako exclaimed. The rest of the girls didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

- Yes! Just imagine all of us singing in a stage. Usagi can write her own lyrics saying all she feels towards Piccolo.

- Yes! That sounds great Minako! - Usagi shouted.

- How romantic! I'm in! - Makoto said dreamingly.

- But girls, how can we make a group? Don't you remember that we have the final exams in only two months? - Amy recited.

- Yes, Amy is right. School is first, love is second. – Luna, the black cat, scolded them.

- Come on, Luna! I think that the girls can have a rest. Plus, loves is always a good cause. – Artemis remarked, lazily waving his white tail.

- Ok Fine. But you have to promise to study at least two hours each day. Is that clear? - Luna said, still not convinced with her decision.

- Yes! Musical Group! Musical Group! - Minako and Usagi said at unison, jumping and cheering.

- Well, I will coordinate the choreography, Usagi will write the lyrics, Amy will compose the music, Makoto will design the outfits, and Rei have to convince his grandfather so we can use his house to give our first concert.

- Wow, Minako! When is about singing you put all your enthusiasm. - Luna said irritated.

- It is because I have the soul of a singer. Hahahaha! - Minako said to the black cat.

- Hey! Why at my house?! – Rei didn't agree with them completely.

- Because you are the only one with a big house where we can practice, and it is a romantic place to invite Piccolo. - Minako answered, she was already feeling as the group's manager.

- Fine, I don't guarantee anything, but I will try. - Rei answered frustrated.

- Good! Let's get work! - Usagi shouted.

The girls organized all (of course, still keeping Luna's promise). The months passed while they put a lot of work and effort into it. They got everything ready just after the day of their final exams. Amy was responsible for inviting Piccolo to the concert.

*-*

Piccolo was teaching Dende how to become a better "Earth Guardian", explaining him all the nuances that came with controlling the Earth's atmosphere and yearly cycles. Suddenly, an Air-Car landed there, and a pretty girl with short and blue hair came out.

- Why are they appearing so many girls in this place? - Dende asked himself.

- Who are you?! Don't you know that this is a sacred place? - Piccolo asked grumbling.

- Yes I know, but Usagi asked me to give you this. - Amy said giving him an envelope. - Well, I only came for that, just don't miss it! Usagi had put all her care in this. - Amy said entering again in her Air-Car, without giving Piccolo time to answer her.

- Mr. Piccolo. This place is sacred; you can't let your friends come here whenever they want. – Mr. Popo scolded him, serving tea on two cups and taking steps towards the temple.

- There aren't my friends. I don't even know them! - Piccolo snapped back to the djinn.

- Whatever you say, only be careful with those things. - Dende answered, getting back to the Temple, leaving Piccolo alone.

Piccolo inspected the pink envelope and on the back he could read "_For Piccolo_". The big heart at the right upset him further:"What the hell is this." He finally decided to open it, revealing a letter and a map:

_"Piccolo:_

_We expect you this afternoon 9:00 p.m. at the Hikawa Temple, located just northeast of Tokyo. I don't know if you know how to get there, so I included a small map that will help you to come here easily._

_Don't miss it! It's important._

_Usagi."_

Piccolo thought that it could be an emergency, perhaps a new enemy. So he didn't miss the appointment. Piccolo was very punctual, anxious to know what kind of menace was about to menace the Earth. Although, when he landed there, all was covered in shadows. "Damn it! I'm late"

Suddenly, a big light appeared in the middle of that darkness revealing a stage with five girls: Usagi was one of them.

- Surprise! - The five girls shouted.

- This song is dedicated to the guy I like, Piccolo! - And without saying anything else, they started to sing "_Moonlight Densetsu_". Piccolo just blushed, he never expected someone to dedicate a song for him in that way (well, he remember Gohan singing him that song "_Piccolo DaiSuki_", but it wasn't the same when it came from a human girl). The song finally ended and Piccolo face was unforgettable. Finally Usagi jumped down from the stage and ran to meet Piccolo.

- I hope you like it, I composed just for you. - Usagi blushed, trying to capture his eyes.

- Eh? And what I have to do with Moonlight?! – Piccolo asked, not understanding completely Usagi's behavior. Why do you dedicate a song to someone? Why was she staring at him, just in the same way that Chichi did when Goku was around?

- It is because, for me, you are so luminous… Just like the Moonlight. And well, you know… my warrior planet is the Moon. - Usagi answered in the sappiest way she could.

- What? Well... can you stop doing that corny thing of yours? - Piccolo said with a big sweat-drop hanging from his head.

- I will, only if you promise me a date. Deal? - Usagi proposed, blocking him from running away.

- Why are you so interested in me? Don't you see that I'm not human? - Piccolo asked.

- That's the same. I'm in love with you, and for love there are no races, or colors, or planets. For love... there's only love. - Usagi said in her sweetest voice, but this time she did it along with a pose.

- Have anyone ever told you how ridiculous you look doing those poses? - Usagi got a little angry with his harsh comment, but that was not going to stop her. Oh no…

- Well, do you want a date or do I have to prepare you another concert? - Usagi collected herself, trying to sound more mature.

- You are wasting your time. I don't believe in your so called "love." - Piccolo answered her.

- Don't worry. I'll change your opinion. – Usagi gazed at Piccolo, and smiled full of self-confidence. She was pretty determined into keeping her word.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Leave Reviews!_

_

* * *

__Thanks to Esplandian again :D !_


	4. How Piccolo decided to date Usagi

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takenouchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**_** How Piccolo decided to date Usagi.**_

Piccolo and Usagi continued chatting, without paying attention to the stranger that approached to Minako. The man of long brown hair, wearing what it seemed as an expensive designer suit, tapped the back of the blonde with one finger in an attempt to call her attention from the couple.

- Hi miss! My name is Taiki Kou and I truly love your private music show. I might add it is quite impressive, and I would be more than pleased if I could be your manager. All of you have talent and I think that you can become famous if you let me help you. - Taiki said to Minako.

- Are you serious? Do you think we can sing professionally? - Minako asked startled.

- Of course you can! I am sure, especially after watching your show. I was taking a walk and I couldn't help coming here after listening to your music. All of you are very talented. - Taiki said, taking his dark glasses off. Makoto, Amy and Rei got closer to Minako in order to listen what that handsome young man had to say to them.

- Of course we want to! - Minako, Makoto and Rei shouted in unison.

- But girls! We will lose our valuable studying time. - Amy protested. After all, she was a model student.

- But Amy! It is money! Think of it as a part-time job. If we become serious, it can become into a professional career too! - Rei stated, her eyes sparkled at the sole though of becoming a professional singer.

- Common Amy! Don't be such a "meanie"! - Minako said.

Taiki just stranded there, feeling a bit uneasy with all the screaming, arguing, and cheering the girls were producing. He finally decided to give his card to Amy in order to convince her, waved good bye to the rest of the girls and left the temple. After all, who could turn Taiki Kou down?

*-*

Days passed, and finally the day when Piccolo and Usagi's first date came. Usagi told Piccolo to meet her at the main park of Tokyo. She was determined to show him what a normal date was, and he certainly didn't want people running, screaming, and passing out in the middle of the city. For that purpose, the Namek decided to pay a quick visit to Gohan and ask him for some clothes.

- Why do you want the clothes Mr. Piccolo? - Gohan inquired in his most innocent voice.

- I will tell you later. – He snapped.

- You are quite mysterious today, sir. But OK, I will get you some clothes. The only one that fits you is the one you used during your driving lessons.- Gohan handed him the bright-yellow "POSTBOY" shirt, those tight jeans, the "GOKU" handicap , and those white sport shoes that his beloved teacher came to dread.

- Thank you, I will return it later. – As soon as he finished his last sentence, Piccolo disappeared in the sky.

Later, he landed in the park where he will meet Usagi. Luckily Tokyo wasn't a place where his friends frequented as much as Mt. Paozu or West City. It was perfect for him because he didn't want to give any explanations to anyone. He waited for about five minutes.

- Hi! I'm so happy you came! Hey! How do I look? - Usagi said happily turning around in a circle, but Piccolo was distracted. Usagi looked gorgeous; she was wearing a pretty pink low-cut dress that came down upper to her knees, white sandals, and a pretty red ribbon in her hair to match. Her face looked different, the makeup made her already perfect features stand even better.

- I will take that gaze as a compliment. – She got closer to him and grabbed his arm. The Namek only blushed.

- For all the Kamis on Earth, what do you think you are doing? - Piccolo asked.

- This is a date, isn't it? Couples always walk like that. – The girl explained him, but he was too worried trying to avoid her gaze in order to hide the fact that he was blushing.

- Hey! I haven't accepted being your couple or whatever you call it. Be mindful that I am a Namekian, and in my planet we don't have women.

- If you were so sure of that, then tell me why did you accept to date with me in the first place?

Piccolo answered nothing, so he decided to do whatever she wanted. After all, it will only last a day.

- Let's go to the cinema! - Usagi shouted, suddenly pulling his arm.

- What?- He was certainly taken off-guard.

- To the cinema…Don't tell me that you have never been in a cinema? - Usagi questioned, gazing at him innocently.

- I don't know what you are talking about. I really don't care about all those things that "earthlings" like so much. - Piccolo answered.

- Well, let's go! You will see how you like it! - Usagi said grabbing his arm and taking him to the Cinema. Oh, she surely wasn't going to surrender.

- Your total is 500 yens. - The cashier said.

Both the cashier and Usagi were expecting Piccolo to do something that he didn't understand.

- What's wrong? - Piccolo asked nervous with so many eyes fixed on him. Maybe his clothes were not good enough at hiding the fact that he was a green, 7-feet-tall, alien… surely the collective screaming and hysteria will follow.

- Piccolo...Did you bring any money? - Usagi ventured, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

- I have never had any use for something like that. I didn't know I will need it here. – He stated nervously, feeling all the gazes of the people waiting in line.

- Really? In which world do you live? - Usagi told Piccolo. - Ah! Well, maybe we can leave it for another day. Sorry! - Usagi said to the cashier giving her back the tickets. Piccolo and Usagi left the cinema line. The whispers of the other people waiting soon followed.

- That sure is a WEIRD couple... - The cashier said.

Usagi decided to take Piccolo to the beach, since it was free if they went there flying. She only bought an obento box for her and a big bottle of water in one of the many super markets around the sea. At the first opportunity she changed to put her bikini under her dress.

- What the hell do you want to do here? - Piccolo asked as soon as they landed on a vacant beach.

- Well… we can swim for a while and then we can talk, that's something couples do on dates.

It was clear to Usagi that Piccolo didn't understand a word of what she said.

- Em... just trust me… you will get it…

Usagi took her dress off before entering the water. She was wearing a pink bikini decorated with half moons and blue stars. Piccolo appeared to ignore her, but that woman, for some reason, made him feel something strange inside him.

- Common Piccolo, come with me! - Usagi said, grabbing his arm.

- I will not enter there! - Piccolo said.

Usagi decided to use her last resort: crying her lungs out. Piccolo quickly agreed with her, especially because he didn't want to end up deaf.

- AAAAH! Shut up! I will go with you, but I won't take my clothes off.

She completely ignored the comment, taking his cap off and dragging him to the water.

- You should keep out your shirt and your pants; you sure don't want to ruin them. - Usagi was removing Piccolo's shirt (unbelievably, Piccolo didn't seemed to fight against that).

"Wow! He is very muscular and handsome too!" Usagi thought.

She started to throw water playfully, making Piccolo cover himself. He started to get annoyed, and decided that was time to a rematch. For the first time Usagi saw the Piccolo smiling.

After a while playing they got out of the water and sat in the clear sand. Usagi told him about her childhood, her life as a student, her feats as Sailor Moon, Queen Beryl, Professor Tomoe, etc.. Piccolo told her how he grew up alone, about Goku, his training with Gohan, the fight against Freezer, about the Dragon Balls, etc. Both of them were shocked after hearing about the other's life, but both were so amazingly strange that all seemed coherent.

- So, you are the Princess of the Silver Millenium? What a ridiculous name.- the Namek stated, taking a sip of his bottle of water.

- Hey! Watch it. Being the Demon King isn't exactly that flattering, especially if we consider you are the son of Piccolo Daimaho.

She was laughing out loud. Piccolo only grumbled. Both of them looked at the sky for a moment.

- Thanks for having this wonderful date with me. - Usagi broke the silence getting closer to Piccolo.

- I won't see the "wonderful" thing about it. – He remarked absently.

- Mmm, let's see… I just spent the whole day with the guy I like, and that's make me very happy. - Usagi said getting even closer to the former Demon king, in a feeble attempt to kiss him. Piccolo quickly dodged her.

- I don't you want to misinterpret this, but I don't know yet if I want to have this kind of relationship with someone… I'm a Namek and a warrior, and I don't have time for nonsense. - Piccolo said standing up.

Tears began to appear in Usagi's eyes. She was unable to control them, her eyes hurt.

- You are a jerk! I fight for this world too, and not because of that I avoid trusting someone who loving me! Love isn't nonsense, or a loss of time! If you give it a chance you will see that love can make great things.

Piccolo was indifferent. He didn't even look at her. Usagi shouted in anger.

- Hope you will remain alone the rest of your life. I will leave no, so you can enjoy your loneliness…

Usagi took out the Silver Cristal, making her beautiful wings appear, and flew away. Piccolo only saw her disappear in the horizon. For some reason that human called "Usagi" wasn't indifferent for him as before; a new feeling was growing inside his chest. He didn't acknowledge it yet…but truly, he was afraid of not seeing that human girl again.

*-*

A month after the date:

The Sailor Scouts met that Saturday; the reason wasn't as trivial as a concert. This time the meeting was more important: demons who stole the dreams of people emerged again. The Sailor Scouts have recently defeated the "Amazon Trio," but Zirconia had an ace down her sleeve: the Amazon Quartet.

**  
**That day the girls met fin order to discuss that problem; however, they didn't have much time. Those girls weren't like the other demons, who took their time to show themselves. They were quick and showed themselves without warning: just exactly as they did now.

- They found us! - Luna shouted.

All the Sailor Scouts transformed preparing for the battle. Unfortunately, Minako and Amy where defeated in the process of saving Usagi. In another desperate attempt of protecting her, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were defeated too. Soon the Amazon Quartet had all of the Sailor Scouts tied into a spider's web. Luckily, Sailor Moon used the Silver Cristal to get out of there quickly. She needed help, and decided to look for someone who could assist her in rescuing her friends and to defeat those new, and dangerous, enemies.

*-*

Piccolo was meditating peacefully at the Lookout, but suddenly the girl that invaded his thoughts appeared in front of him.

- Piccolo, we need your help! - Sailor Moon shouted to him.

- What the hell are you talking about? - Piccolo answered while he standing up.

- There is an evil force that wants to eliminate the human race, and they have my friends. I need your help! Please! I beg you!

- What? I don't understand... I just don't feel any evil presence. - Piccolo said starting to sweat. He truly couldn't detect any negative Ki.

- That is because they came from another dimension. Maybe all of you didn't know about certain enemies, because they came from Death Moon. You fight against powerful enemies that threaten people's physical existence; meanwhile we fight against enemies that attack people's souls. Demons don't posses Ki like a normal living, physical, being. - Sailor Moon explained to him.

- What? What are you talking about? How can there be enemies we don't know about? - Piccolo shouted, getting very desperate.

- Well there was the evil Queen Beryl, the Great Wise, Professor Tomoe, I told you about them the other day, don't you remember? - Sailor Moon said.

- I understand, can you please be quiet now?! – he was getting annoyed with all her blabber.

- So... you will help us? - Usagi asked.

- Fine. You are saying that those demons don't have a Ki and that they are unlike any other foes I had before… I don't know how you think I can help you!

- It is because this time I don't feel it is possible for me to defeat them. They caught all my friends so quickly, and they are so strong. – She whined.

In that moment, in front of Piccolo's eyes, four girls with strange outfits appeared in the Lookout.

- So, it is here where you were hiding. No one escapes from the "Amanzon Quartet"! - Ves-Ves shouted expectantly.

- Human girls? What the hell is happening here? Don't tell me that those are the enemies you were talking about?! – The Namekian's eyes widened.

- Piccolo, please be careful! They are stronger than they look, really strong, even if they don't have a Ki. - Usagi warned him, adopting a defensive stance.

Para-Para was the first to attack Sailor Moon, while Jun-Jun and Cere-Cere went after Piccolo by throwing him a big energy ball.

- But what is all of this? - Piccolo said falling on his knees, trying to regain his breath. Those girls were damaging him very quickly."What the hell are those girls?" He asked himself.

Piccolo finally stood up and started to attack them. Although it was very strange to fight against a type of enemy he had never fought before. He finally managed to distract his two opponents, and he defeated them with a couple of fast kicks defeating Jun-Jun and Cere-Cere, he look out for Sailor Moon. She was being attacked by Para-Para, so he gave the girl a punch in the stomach making her unconscious; and then using the "¡Makankosapo!" he defeat Ves-Ves.

- That's all?! This is the famous evil strength that you talk me about before? Usa.... - Piccolo said, but in that moment a purple old woman appeared behind him. The evil figure used a shadowy cane and took the Mirror of Dreams out of Piccolo's body. Piccolo fell unconscious.

- Zirconia! What the hell did you do to Piccolo!? - Sailor Moon shouted angry.

- That man had a great power, and defeated my assistants in only a few will make a good replacement. He has a a great mental power, and that is why I decided to keep his Mirror of Dreams. - After saying that, Zirconia took Piccolo's unconscious body and then she throw it out of the Lookout making him fall.

- Well, now you don't have to worry about his corpse. - Zirconia grinned.

- No Piccolo! - Usagi shouted running to the viewpoint.

Suddenly, Zirconia was attacked without notice. The attack was so powerful that made Zirconia drop Piccolo's mirror.

- Common! You should go and rescue Mr. Piccolo! I will take care of this horrible monster. - Gohan shouted to SailorMoon.

Sailor Moon didn't give it a second thought, and quickly she grabbed Piccolo's mirror and jumped from the edge of the Lookout trying to catch Piccolo.

Sailor Moon was getting closer to him. Usagi joined her legs and her arms to her body and she bent down making her falling more quickly in order to reach Piccolo. Finally she took him by the shoulders while they fell. SailorMoon was trying to return the mirror to his body, but for some reason she couldn't. If she use the Silver Cristal she could break the mirror, and with that Piccolo's soul. She concentrated and put the mirror inside her body and then placed a kiss on his lips.

The moment when their lips touched the mirror started to shine, passing from Sailor Moon chest to Piccolo's one, but Piccolo's didn't wake up.

-Piccolo, please wake up, Piccolo! - Sailor Moon shouted while she tried to fly, but she had already used all her energy retrieving Piccolo's mirror. - If you don't wake up we are gonna die. - Sailor Moon started to cry. - ...Piccolo... if we don't survive to this, I only want you to know that I still love you… - Sailor Moon put her head in Piccolo's chest, enjoying for the last time his scent, knowing that probably they wouldn't survive. She felt a hand caressing her hair, Piccolo was finally awake.

-Piccolo! You woke up! - Sailor Moon said joyfully. Piccolo didn't answer her, he only got closer to her, kissing her gently. - For a moment they forgot that they were falling, but when they passed Karin's tower. Both started to float, as if they were carried by clouds.

Finally they separated their lips and their gazes met, but they couldn't avoid the fact that they had landed in a tipi where a very angry Uppa was looking at them.

- Emmm.. sorry, we are leaving now. - Piccolo said while he started to fly towards the Lookout again.

- Wasn't that a friend of Goku? - Upa asked to his father Bora.

- Yes, I think so. – the older and apparently stronger fighter answered, still puzzled.

*-*

Gohan decided to visit Mr. Piccolo, a month had passed since he saw him and he wanted to give him a surprise: his twelfth birthday was close, and he wanted to invite him. Although, when he came to the Lookout he saw Piccolo talking with a pretty girl with a weird hairstyle. Suddenly a horrible woman appeared and attacked Piccolo from the back taking … a mirror out of his chest? The evil woman quickly threw Piccolo's body out of the lookout. Gohan froze, but quickly he thought on help him, unfortunately that poor girl possibly was too weak for fighting that horrible woman, so he decided to attack first.

- KAME-HAME-HA!!! - Gohan shouted, hitting the old woman. She looked at him in anger.

- Common! You should go and rescue Mr. Piccolo! I will take care of this horrible monster.- Gohan shouted to Sailor Moon, who was still frozen.

Gohan started to fight against that weird woman. She was very strong, but... her attacks weren't like others he had seen before.. They were magical, and didn't use any Ki. It was difficult to keep up with her. Gohan's speed had gotten better, so he avoided all the spells the lady threw at him. Finally, Gohan transformed into a SuperSayayin, and he defeated her in only one attack. The lady took the form of a crystal that broke in many pieces.

Minutes later, Gohan saw Piccolo landing at the edge of the Lookout carring the lovely girl he was before on his arms.

- Thank you Gohan. That woman took me by surprise. I couldn't detect her due to her lack of ki. - Piccolo was grateful with his student.

- Thank you! - Sailor Moon gave the teenager a big hug. Gohan blushed a little.

- You are welcome. I don't mean to be rude but... Who are you? - Gohan asked.

- Well, my name is Usagi, and I'm... emmm... Hahahahaha! - Sailor Moon she was blushing in her usual outburst of hearty laughter.

- Are you Mr. Piccolo's girlfriend?! - Gohan inquired, still confused.

- Well... I don't know that yet. - Sailor Moon said to him, turning around to look at Piccolo. He met her gaze and finally answered.

- Yes, she is something like that. – The Namekian's statement made Gohan very happy. He knew that Yamcha's words weren't true.

- That's great! Congratulations Mr. Piccolo! - Gohan said to his mentor. After talking a while, Gohan finally decide to leave. When he was flying home, he remembered that he had meant to invite Mr. Piccolo to his birthday party, but he prefer not to do it this time… he didn't want to bother his mentor.

Gohan knew that if his teacher appeared with a girlfriend everyone would start to question him. It was very soon for that, "Well, I better don't do anything. I'm sure that Mr. Piccolo will have a great date with Usagi. Oh well, he always gets bored in my birthday parties." Gohan thought while he flew back home.

*-*

In the Lookout:

- Piccolo... that kiss... - Sailor Moon said to him while she met his gaze and blushed.

- I think I can try. I don't know if I can manage that "love" thing, but you were right… I won't deny myself the privilege of been with someone. As long as I can remember I had always been alone, and now that can change. And perhaps that love you talk about could be, well, interesting.

Sailor Moon was so pleased that she jumped to Piccolo's arms making him fall over her. She got closer to him and she started to kiss him passionately. Piccolo responded to her trying to match that same passion: first it was a soft kiss, and then it started to become more intense. Finally, Piccolo started to feel something a strange stirring within him.

- What …?!! What is this? - Piccolo said thinking that no one was hearing him.

- Don't worry, that's normal. I see that you never had been with a girl. Hahahaha! Hey Piccolo... Can we go to your room? - Sailor Moon remarked playfully.

- For what? - Piccolo asked confused.

- It is a surprise... Let's go! - Usagi said kissing him again.

Piccolo led Sailor Moon to his room; it was difficult considering that she continuously kissed him during the way. She reverted to her original outfit, knocking him onto the spacious bed. Usagi started to kiss his neck. Piccolo took her delicate face in his big hands, and returned every single one of the kisses she had given him. Usagi threw his turban into the floor, and he took his cape off. Every caress ungiven, omitted and forgotten in his lonely years, he gave to her.

Tenderly, anxiously, the two joined in that embrace humans call "Love."

_To be continued...._

* * *

_R & R!_

_

* * *

__Thanks to Esplandian again :D, she is helping me a lot with this :P  
_


	5. The Silver Millennium Princess

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takenouchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: The Silver Millennium Princess**

Six years later:

The Z Fighters had met again in the 25º Art Martial Tournament. As expected, all of them passed to the semifinals. The winner of the Kids Tournament was Trunks; and then, the Adult Tournament took place. The first combat was between the participant Krillin and the participant Punta, where Krillin (obviously) won. The second combat was between the participant Ma Junior and the participant Shin: Piccolo, unexpectedly, resigned and quitted.

- Hey Piccolo… Is that man so powerful? - Goku asked to his friend.

- Yes, he is. - Piccolo answer him. Both the Namek and the Saiyan were uneasy.

In that moment, Usagi made her so "not-dramatic-entry" to interrupt the Z Fighters meeting. She had performed earlier as a singer for the event, so she had free access to the participant's area. Her presence took Goku, Krillin and Vegeta by surprise.

- Piccolo... Are you alright!? - Usagi asked while jumping in the arms of her beloved Namek.

- Yes, I'm fine. - Piccolo smiled with the girl still embracing his neck. All of the warriors looked at her in astonishment, but no one said anything; they still didn't understand much about Piccolo's "mysterious girlfriend," but that wasn't the moment to worry about that.

- The next fight will be between the participants Videl and Spopovich! - The voice of the announcer resonated in the whole stadium.

- Good luck Videl! - Gohan said shyly before she went into the tatami. The battle began, but Videl was brutally attacked by Spopovich. Fortunately, Gohan saved her before she got killed by the bloodthirsty fighter.

*-*

After nursing Videl back to health with the Senzu Beans, the Tournament was resumed.

- The next fight will be between the participant Gohan and the participant Kibito!

Gohan and Kibito entered the tatami. Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo cheered him; they knew right away that guy was very powerful.

- We will use Gohan, so do not interfere in this fight. -Supreme-Kai said to the Z fighters.

- Who the hell are you for asking such thing? - Vegeta snapped enraged.

- He is the Supreme-Kai. - Piccolo revealed for the surprise of all the Z-fighters. That day had a lot of pleasant (and unpleasant) "surprises," and it seemed that this was not going to be the last one.

Kibito asked Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan. The teenager agreed to his request for the surprise of all the present warriors.

Spopovich and Yam attacked Gohan without notice, sticking a big syringe engraved with an "M". Gohan shouted out of pain, but Kaio-Shin prevented the other fighters to help him; and when they finally finished stealing his energy, Spopovich and Yam escaped flying away from the site.

- Let's go! We have to follow them! - The Supreme-Kai ordered them. All the Z fighters readily followed him.

- Piccolo! Let me go with you! Please! - Usagi begged her mate.

- No. It won't be convenient. - Piccolo was worried with the whole situation, but Usagi never accepted a "No" for an answer.

- If things get worse, you know I can help. – Her sweet voice resonating firmly. She had decided to come, one way or another.

- I don't want to see "that" again! The last time… –restated the Namek.

- Please Piccolo! Let me help you and your friends. - Usagi begged again, for Piccolo's annoyance.

He sighed, and finally agreed with a nod.

- Fine! But you have to promise me that you won't fight if it isn't really necessary, and only if I'm near you. – He was sure to let that last point clear to her.

- I promise. - Usagi said with the corniest, and most girlish, Sailor posture she could think of.

- Ok, let's go! - Piccolo said grabbing her by the waist.

- Damn Namek! Don't tell me that you will bring that woman with you? She will be a nuisance; you know that, don't you? - Vegeta added.

- That's none of your business. - Piccolo spitted without looking at the Saiyan Prince.

- Everyone is welcome to join us, as long as they help us to defeat that horrible monster. Let's go! Quickly! – The Supreme-Kai interrupted timely.

After that, all of them flew away quickly. Piccolo was carrying Usagi in his arms, because using the Silver Cristal to summon her angel wings would call too much attention. It wasn't a good time for that.

-Piccolo... Are you sure you want to bring her with you? I feel this will be dangerous. - Goku asked worried for the well-being of the girl.

- I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about her.

- Well if you said that, I trust you. - Goku answered him with a hearty smile.

- Do you really think that Piccolo's girlfriend can help us? – Krillin whispered to Goku, still not convinced by the Namek's words. Of course Piccolo could hear him clearly, but he decided not to let out any explanation slip from his lips.

Finally they landed where the magician Babidi was; Spopovich and Yam were meeting their allies. All the warriors were hiden behind a rock, waiting. Krillin was next to Piccolo's and could not help the temptation of asking him about the current situation.

- Are they really so powerful?

- Hi!!! - Usagi cheered appearing from Piccolo's back. She had been hiding inside Piccolo's cape the whole time.

- What the hell are you doing there? Stop playing, this is not the time for jokes!. - Piccolo shouted her. She only smile at him and then focused on the enemies.

Krillin and the others couldn't possibly avoid laughing a little. That girl was the complete opposite of their former-demon friend.

- Namek! Stop that nonsense! I want to kill those new enemies and return to the Tournament quickly, so I can fight against Kakarott! - Vegeta shout.

"Stupid Vegeta" he thought while trying to cover his green, and blushing, face.

- Who are they? - Usagi asked.

- He is the evil wizard Babidi and the one at his left is the demon Dabura. – Revealed the Supreme-Kai.

In that moment, Dabura killed Spopovich and Yam. If they could do that to their own allies… what would they do to them?

- He killed his friends!!- Krillin was scared. All of them were in shock after witnessing such thing. Without notice it, Dabura ran towards the Z Fighters. The demon attacked Kibito.

- KIBITO!! - Supreme-Kai shouted in awe.

- KRILLIN! - Goku warned, when Dabura took advantage of the distraction and spitted on Krillin.

- How disgusting! - Piccolo remarked, preparing to attack Dabura, but he received a spit from him too.

Usagi exclaimed in awe, getting closer to the Namek.

- I'm fine. It's only saliva. - He kindly reassured her. But the worst part was when she saw how Piccolo and Krillin slowly turned into stone.

- Piccolo! - She ran towards her mate, but the Supreme-Kai stopped her.

- Don't touch him! If you break him, he will not return to his former self.

- That means that there is a way to bring him back. Isn't it? Please, tell me! I want Piccolo and his friend back! - Usagi shouted to him.

- It is not that easy. Dabura has to die. - Kaio-Shin explained.

- Only that? It is easier than I thought. – said Goku happily, the mere thought of a fight made is heart beat faster.

- That monster will pay. Nobody transform my Piccolo into a stone! - Usagi clenched her hand into a fist.

All the fighters there seriously doubted that she figured as a real threat. A big sweat-drop hanged from their heads; she seemed far too innocent and fragile to actually do something like that…

Finally they ventured inside that spaceship in order to find Dabura. They organized themselves to fight in turns. The first, Goku, defeated an unknown monster quickly; but not before he showcased his new abilities acquired in the other world. Usagi paid close attention to all the fights, waiting for her turn, so she could revenge her beloved. Finally, they arrived to thechamber where Dabura was.

- Gohan, I think you are the best opponent for him. - Goku said to his son.

- Yes, father! - Gohan answered in resolution.

- No! Please let me fight him, I want to take revenge for what he did to Piccolo. - Usagi intervened. All of them looked at her in confusion.

- But... can you fight? - Goku asked surprised.

- Yes! - Usagi answered, sure of herself.

- Ha ha ha ha! Figures, the stupid Namek's girlfriend said she could fight against such powerful enemies… don't make me laugh. - Vegeta mocked, but no one paid attention to him. She was serious.

- But Miss Usagi, remember that Piccolo didn't want you to fight. - Gohan indicated, notably worried.

- Yes I know. But you need to understand that I can't forgive that monster for what he did to my Piccolo. - Usagi answered, sure of every single one of her words. Gohan doesn't know what to answer her, but he knows that it is not a good idea that she… but yet again.

- Ok, but please, you have to be careful Miss Usagi, for Mr. Piccolo. - Gohan finally said to her.

- I promise! - Usagi said smiling to him.

- Gohan, are you sure they won't kill her? - Goku answer his son, concerned for the safely of the girl.

- Don't worry. They won't kill her, you can be sure of that. - Gohan reassured. All of them look at him to ask for explanations, but unfortunately the battle began faster than they expected.

- Hahahaha! Don't tell me you will be my opponent, stupid girl. - Dabura smirked. Usagi only smiled: the demon was in for a surprise.

- MOON SILVER CRISTAL POWER, MAKE UP! - Usagi shouted raising her hand. The talisman placed on her chest shone, and her outfit changed, transforming into Super Sailor Moon. All the Z Fighters looked at her in shock.

- But... what is she doing? Hey Gohan, how did Piccolo ended up dating that weird girl? - Goku asked. Gohan only laughed a little.

They were so distracted discussing Piccolo's love life that they didn't notice that Dabura, Babidi and the Supreme-Kai were petrified.

- But... this can't be true... She is... the Silver Millennium Princess! - Supreme-Kai recited, astonished.

- WHAT?!! The legendary Silver Millennium Princess?!!- Vegeta shout. Even the Saiyan Prince seemed to know about it.

- What you are talking about Vegeta? -Goku asked.

- My father told me something about her, but I never believed that she existed; it was a fairytale, nothing more. - Vegeta answered.

- The legend says that somewhere in the Universe lives the most beautiful princess, and inside her body, there is an amulet that could destroy our Universe in a matter of seconds. – The Supreme-Kai added.

- WHAT?! - All of them shout.

- Yes, but it is only a legend. It also says that only Prince Endymion can control that power. - The god continued.

- HAHAHAHA! - Dabura interrupted him. - So now the Silver Millennium Princess lives in this insignificant planet, I must be quite lucky. Is the legend real?

- That's none of your business! – answered Sailor Moon.

- Well... I will discover it by myself then. I will steal your amulet in this battle! – The demon condemned her.

- You can try. But I will defeat you!

The battle began.

For Dabura, to fight against SailorMoon resulted more difficult than he expected, however it was clear that he was stronger. SailorMoon threw her tiara, but Dabura avoided it easily. The fighters didn't imagine that the girl had so much power.

"Where did Piccolo met this girl?" They asked to themselves.

An energy blast went through her chest. Sailor Moon fell, her body landed on a pool of blood. Goku, Gohan were terrorized by Dabura's brutality. Even Vegeta felt pity for the girl.

The demon got closer to SailorMoon, and tried to remove the amulet by magical means. Finally, a diamond of intense luminosity came out from her hearth: it was the Siver Cristal.

- So this is the famous amulet? Is it really so powerful? – Dabura inspected the crystal even if all the warriors were gazing at him.

- Dad, we have to get out of here quickly! - Gohan warned, his eyes widening by a latent danger only he knew about.

- But, we can still defeat him! - Goku answered him.

- Dad, I don't say that because of Dabura… I say it because of Usagi! – Cold sweat fell from his young forehead.

- What? – exclaimed the older, and more experienced Saiyans.

- Have you seen her real power?! - Supreme-Kai asked.

- There's no time for explanations. We have to get out of here if we don't want to die! - Gohan barked.

Ignoring the conversation, Dabura attempted to take the Cristal; but a pulsing, invisible, force thrown him against the wall.

Sailor Moon got up slowly. Her wounds closed magically, and all the blood that filled the room replenished her. She raised her lost gaze, her eyes turned crimson and her outfit changed. The Super Sailor Moon dress transformed in a white ribbon surrounding her thin body and formed a beautiful dress. On her left hand a white sword appeared, the weapon closely entwined with her flesh. A golden half moon gleamed on her forehead: she was Princess Serenity.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were speechless.

Serenity met Dabura with her gaze full of hatred. Words failed when she slashed the demonic torso, cleanly slicing it. Two pieces fell, a crimson rain sprouted from the deceased body.

The picture was terrifying yet beautiful: Princess Serenity soaked in blood killing everything at sight. The vision was beautiful as it was terrible.

- We have to leave! We need to find Mr. Piccolo! - Gohan shouted hotheaded. - I saw this transformation while ago. If Usagi receives a mortal attack, she transforms into the Silver Millennium Princess, and she kills all everything that moves. Unfortunately, the only one who can stop her from this murderous trance is Mr. Piccolo.

- Garbage. A little girl can't defeat us, the Saiyans. That's impossible! - Vegeta bickered.

Babidi took advantage of the distraction to escape. He took Majin Boo's egg, got out of the space ship, and left the Sayans with the Silver Millennium Princess.

Vegeta tried to stop her. Someone like Usagi couldn't take someone like him, the Saiyan Prince.

For his surprise he couldn't land any attack on her. She was preparing to kill the prince, but Gohan intervened. The deadly blow made the teenager fall. The Supreme-Kai tried to help him, but he got the same results as Gohan.

Goku was petrified, for the first time in his life he was afraid. In less than a second, the Princess sliced Vegeta. The metal bathed in blood, in noble Saiyan blood.

*-*

Piccolo and Krillin were liberated of Dabura's spell. Thanks to Trunks and Goten's mischief, Piccolo had to reconstruct his body quickly, but not without noticing the conmotion taking place inside the spaceship. As soon as he finished regenerating he left, leaving Goten and Trunks under Krillin's care.

What he found left him speechless: two bodies laying into pieces, and two more injured. One of them was Gohan!

- USAGI! You have to stop right now! - Piccolo shouted, and his baritone voice resonated.

Usagi reacted to his words. Eyes met eyes. She struggled reverting to her sweet normal self.

- USAGI! Please, wake up! - Piccolo shout again.

She fell down, unconscious. Piccolo caught her in his arms to prevent a fall.

- But... what was that?! - Goku asked still in shock.

- I'm sorry. - A green finger stroked Usagi's cheek.

- That monster killed Vegeta, Gohan and the Supreme-Kai! Didn't you see what she did?! – The usually calm Goku felt rage, rage propelled by the sorrow of loss.

- She is not a monster! It was an accident! I told her not to fight… - Piccolo explain to his friend.

- You... you knew about this?! - Goku asked.

- Some time ago I saw this transformation. I'm the only one whom she can't hurt or damage; and I'm the only one that can stop such trances. I still don't understand it. - Piccolo explained.

- Where did you meet this strange woman?! – Inquired the black haired man.

- She is the love of my life Goku. – The Namek muttered – That terrible being can only emerge when Usagi is near death... but that being is not her at all.

Goku felt deeply the death of his own son at the hands of that woman… his son Gohan. He felt enraged, yet the Saiyan felt compassion for his dear friend too. He didn't fail to notice a tear falling from the former demon's eyes. The pure-hearted warrior smiled in understanding.

- I'm sorry Goku. We still have the Dragon Balls. But please, help me to keep this in secret. I beg you!

Goku couldn't deny that favor. Even if he had killed his father, Piccolo always helped him when he needed him the most. Besides, the Dragon Ball could return everything to normality.

- OK Piccolo, but you have to control her. It is unfair to withhold information about her, please promise to tell us more about her. You can trust us, you know that…- Goku turned around. – Come, let's go to the Lookout.

The two figures disappeared into the sky.

***-***

The Supreme-Kai was gravely injured but still alive. Kibito was grateful, and healed him with all the care he could provide. The Kai's eyes opened.

- Quick! We have to find Gohan! - Supreme-Kai shouted.

For their relief, they found Gohan alive. Carrying him in their arms, they transported themselves to the Supreme Planet. They still had much to do.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Sorry… But I lost my mind a little in this chapter. I hope you like how is going XDD. _

_Leave me reviews!!!!_

_

* * *

__Thanks to Esplandian again :D, she is helping me a lot with this :P_


	6. Fusion Technique

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fusion Technique**

Goku and Piccolo finally landed on the Lookout. Krillin, Goten and Trunks arrived earlier due to the dangerous the situation. It would be easier to have those kids in a safer place, he already knew that those kids were the last chance of the Earth against those powerful enemies. Piccolo left Usagi in a bed; she had drained all her energy in that combat. "I'm sorry of not coming earlier" Piccolo thought while he caressing her cheek.

"_Hello?, Do you hear me?_" All the people on Earth started to listen in their minds. "_I'm talking to you telepathically, if you want to see me you only have to close your eyes, I'm the evil wizard Babidi and I decided that all the people in this planet will die. Thanks for the inappropriate interruption of the Princess Serenity; I will take the advantage for waking up Majin Boo. Here he is, so for all of you earthlings, your days are numbered._" These words made all the inhabitants of the planet uneasy. Quickly, Goku went to rescue Bulma and the others in order to take sanctuary into the Lookout.

- Don't you really want to come? Majin Boo will kill both of you! - Bulma said to her parents.

- Don't worry! We are fine; anyway, you can revive us with the Dragon Ball, aren't you? - Mss. Briefs said to her daughter.

- Yes, but...

- We will be fine. Now, go! - Said her mother. Goku teletransported himself along with the others, ending the conversation between the two women. In only few seconds, Goku appeared in the Lookout with the rest of his friends.

- Daddy! - Chibi-Usa shouted while she ran to her father arms.

- Are you all right? - Asked Piccolo, taking her in his arms.

- Yer, Miss. Bulma took care of me! But, where is mom?

- Well, she is aslee...

- HERE I AM! - Usagi interrupted cheerfully.

- How did you recover so quickly? - The Namek asked.

- Well, you know me. I have extra energy! - Usagi said, laughing a little and stroking the head of her little daughter. - By the way, what happened? - She asked. Piccolo released Chibiusa on the floor and his face saddened.

- Hey Goku! Where is Vegeta? - Bulma was still looking for her husband.

- Yes! And where is my Gohan? I want to see my little one! - Inquired Chi Chi, as the dotting mother she was.

- I'm sorry. Both are... death. - Goku stated, scratching the back of his head and trying not to look at Usagi.

Usagi understood what happened there: she transformed into that horrible being again, and she killed Gohan and Vegeta. Her hands shuddered as she reached for her lover; her head took refuge in his chest as she sobbed.

- Usagi, it wasn't your fault. - He whispered in her ear hugging her, lowering his voice. Piccolo walked discretely trying to get away from the others, but all of them notice it.

- Piccolo, I'm sorry, it is my fault, if I had listened to you before… Vegeta and Gohan would be still alive! - She cried even harder.

- Calm down. - He took her beautiful face in his hands, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

- What's the matter with those two? - Krillin asked.

- Nothing important. Don't pay them much attention. - Goku answered him.

- It looks like Piccolo's is so in love! That's so unusual. — Muten Roshi, being as old as he was, couldn't help to remember what it felt to be in love.

- No one expected that sort of things from Piccolo, with him being a Namek and being so cold with everyone… - Yamcha said trying not to laugh. - But the thing I don't understand is how such a beautiful girl accepted to date him.

- Ey! I'm still here! - Chibi-Usa shouted. - Don't talk like that about my daddy; he is not the kind of person you are describing. He loves me and he loves my mom too! — All of them looked confused at the little girl.

- Don't forget what is happening. - Goku interrupted the little girl with pink hair. - The enemy is powerful; we need to find a way to defeat him.

- And what can we do? In the other world they didn't teach you some super technique? — Krillin asked hopefully, his best friend always had a way out of things.

- Now that you mention it, there is one: the fusion technique. But we need two people that look alike in size and Ki. - Goku remember.

-Trunks and Goten can, they have the same Ki. - Mr. Popo added. Although he was not a Kami he was as wise and observant as one.

- You are right Mr. Popo! Trunks and Goten are our last hope! — Goku recovering his smile.

- And how can we use that technique? - Piccolo asked, he heard all the conversation.

Usagi didn't move of the place she was. She felt horrible, especially with Goku. She killed his older son with her hands. Usagi sat there, putting her face on her knees.

- Daddy! - Chibi-Usa shout, making Piccolo take her in his arms.

Goku explain all of them about the new technique he had learned. Since Piccolo was a good teacher, it was arranged that he had to teach the kids because Goku couldn't stay any longer on Earth. His time was reduced when he had to distract Majin Boo using his Super Sayayin Third phase, in order to help Trunks to recover the Dragon Ball Radar from Capsule Corp's Headquarters.

And with that the training starting (and nothing else to do at the Lookout) all the people were paying attention. Chibi-Usa still was on his father's arms. The little girl was scared with the things that were happening. Her mother wanted to be alone, Chibi-Usa didn't understand why. She was worried about her mom… it was not her usual cheerful self.

Finally Goku showed them the Fusion steps: it was the most ridiculous technique they had ever seen. And for Piccolo's misfortune Goku chose him as his practice companion, so Trunks and Goten coud see the steps correctly. The Namek was embarrassed beyond words.

***_***

They were in the middle of their training when an airship landed in the Lookout. It was similar to Bulma's, although, they weren't from Capsule Corp. Four beautiful ladies came out from the Airship.

- USAGI! - Minako shouted running towards her dear friend.

Usagi turn her head, still crying after what happened.

- Here you are! We were so worried about you! - Rei was as harsh as ever, even if she cared just as much as the others.

The four girls surrounded Usagi. Goku observed the five girls while they were chatting. Usagi was obviously appreciated by the girls, and by Piccolo (as unusual as it was) Goku didn't hate her; but the cold hearted murder of Gohan and Vegeta was difficult to forget, even in his usual forgiving and kind-hearted disposition.

- Usagi, are you alright? - The strong, yet gentle, Makoto asked.

- Yes, please tell us what happened. We are your friends. - The blonde with a red bow on her hair took her hand.

- I don't know girls, it was awful!

They knew something was wrong with her princess and beloved friend. Usagi told them everything and the four girls listened to her carefully, trying to cheer her up. After all, they had seen that horrible being named Princess Serenity before.

After a while, Chibi-Usa interrupted the reunion.

- Mommy. Are we really gonna die? - The little one inquired with tears in her eyes.

- What are you talking about!? No one will die Chibi-Usa. - Amy, as the usual voice of reason, trying to cheer and reassure the pink-haired child.

- But all of you are so tense and worried. It feel like we don't have a chance. — ChibiUsa sorrounded herself with her own arms. The kid was hardly five years old… and she had never witnessed a danger of this magnitude. Usagi without thinking twice, embraced her little daughter.

- Don't worry sweetheart, all will be OK. Your father and I will fix it, you will see.

- Yes, nobody can defeat us. Remember we are the Sailor Scouts that fight for love and justice. Aren't we? — Rei's confidence got a smile from Chibi-Usa.

- Hey, I think you should sleep a little. You need to rest. - Her mother said smiling. — Come here. — Usagi took her daughter to a bed that was in the Lookout's tower, there she tuck her in bed. She was singing _"Watashi—tachi ni Naritakute" as a lullaby, to _calm her down.

The voice of Usagi lingered in the Temple, everyone remained silent. Piccolo and Goku paused their training, Goten and Trunks halted, and the rest were enjoying her voice. From the corner of his eye, Goku saw Piccolo being serenaded by the song.

Finally, ChibiUsa fell asleep.

Usagi and the girls reunited with the rest of the regufees, so they could be informed about the current situation. Deciding that there was not much action around, they started chatting.

- You do love her, don't you? - Goku asked to Piccolo, while Goten and Trunks were practicing their steps.

- Yes I do. I didn't know how it happened. It was the first time in my life I felt this way. - Piccolo answered him while he gazed at Usagi talking with her friends.

- I'm happy of you Piccolo; I never thought you will ever fall in love. I just hope that she don't make you suffer, she seems to have an obscure past.

- She is just like me. There are so many things in my life you don't know. - The Namek met the Saiyan's eyes.

- I never thought I will tell you this Goku, but... Do you know why I'm the only Namek that can have children the way humans do?

Goku nodded in recognition, not wanting to interrupt him. Piccolo will tell him something private, and he didn't want his friend to regret such confidence. Goku considered Piccolo his friend, and he appreciated his trust.

- Goku, I'm not only the son of Piccolo Daimaho, I am...

A cackling voice intervened in the conversation. The old and small witch had materialized a couple of minutes ago; and she wasn't the kind that liked to wait…

- Goku, it is time to go. - Uranai Baba stated firmly, while levitating around the Saiyan in her crystal ball.

- But... - Goku complain.

- There are no excuses. It is time to go. - Uranai Baba scolded Goku.

Goku couldn't stay any extra minute, but he wanted to know about Piccolo's past. His wife threw her arms around him, crying because he left her once again.

- Goku! Say hello to Gohan for me! - Chichi whispered.

- Ok! - And with this and a goodbye wave, Goku disappeared in front of all his friends' eyes.

*—*

Piccolo didn't lose his time and started to train his new disciples. They weren't very happy with the idea, and they punish Piccolo by making him repeat the Fusion Technique.

- Usagi, please come here! - All of the presents looked at her; she blushed and quickly went to her mate's side.

- Do you remember the steps, right? Do them with me, in hope that this two put attention this time.

That was a comic scene. Everyone laughed out loud when they saw Piccolo and Usagi doing the Fusion steps, leaving the couple ashamed.

The training grew harder and harder, as Majin Boo became stronger and stonger, and Piccolo was getting tenser and tenser at every moment. The damn kids didn't learn the steps correctly, and the first fusions failed. To make things worse, Bulma and Chichi were spoiled their children making Piccolo angrier. Things were easier whit Gohan because he was disciplined, smart, and humble child. And he surely didn't have his mom in a desert pullulating with hungry beasts… but those two!

- KIDS, STOP LOAFING AROUND! If you don't train Majin Boo will kill us! - Piccolo reprimanded Goten and Trunks.

-What's wrong with you Piccolo?! Our kids need to rest; if they don't rest properly they won't be able to fight against Majin Boo! - Chichi shouted him.

- Yes! You can't make our children train all day, they are just kids! — Bulma added.

- One moment. - Usagi interrupted her Poker game with her friends. - I have the solution! Trunks and Goten can rest for an hour, and I will help Piccolo to relax. OK? - She proposed, the two women agreed merrily with the idea.

- Fine. Our kids will need to eat and take a nap. - From Bulma's point of view, it was reasonable.

- Mr. Popo! - Usagi ran towards the genie, and whispered something to his. The pitch black skin turned red in a matter of seconds.

- I don't know if I can lend you a room for THAT miss.

- Common, it is for the Earth's well being. If Piccolo is stressed out he can't train Goten and Trunks correctly.

- Ok. But only because the world needs it and we are in a state of emergency. Kami-sama's Temple can't be used for that, it is sacred ground. - Mr. Popo materialized a tiny key from thin air and gave it to her.

- Thanks! - The blonde took the key. — Bulma, Chi Chi. Chibi-Usa is sleeping, so you don't have to worry about her. If she wakes up, only give her a glass of water. — Then Usagi got closer to Piccolo, and pulled him by his cape. The Namek put some resistance (but being honest, not too well) when his wife led him towards a room.

- Mr. Popo... What was exactly what Usagi asked for? - The creator of the Dragon Radar asked.

- You don't want to know. - Mr. Popo stated, his eyes as flat as a plate meeting with everyone's glares. - But surely Piccolo will be more relaxed, I'm sure of that. If I were you, I will spend correctly the rest of my time too.

The entire concurrence look at him confused, but Chichi and Bulma forgot quickly about the incident to take care of their children.

- Usagi always with her things… - Rei said coldly, taking a card from the stack.

- Yes. The end of the world is near and she only thinks about that. — Makoto sighed, wishing that she had someone to share her love.

Yamcha took advantage of the short pause to break into the conversation. After all, such a dire situation didn't stop him from flirting with such beautiful girls.

- Hi! What are you talking about? - Yamcha asked to the girls, trying to make some space for him; genuinely interested in the Poker game.

- It's none of your business. - Amy said angry, she couldn't stand when men came to them in that way.

- Amy! Don't be rude! When a handsome gentleman, like HIM, initiates a conversation we have to be polite. - Minako imitated Amy, purposely flirting with Yamcha.

- I might add the same about you, you are so pretty! Thanks for the compliment!! So what is your name? - Yamcha asked.

- Minako Aino! Nice to meet you! - She quickly got up to give lend her hand.

To Makoto, Rei and Amy's embarrassment Minako and Yamcha got away from the group in order have more privacy.

- She did it again. - Makoto remarked trying not to blush.

- At least she is so good flirting with guys. - Rei added.

- Well, they are both of the same kind. So I think that Minako won't break his heart. - The brown haired girl observed. The three girls decided to go join the others; whom incidentally were playing Poker too.

- Hi! Can we play? - Rei ventured receiving one of the most perverted looks from an old man and a pig.

- Of course! If we are more it will less boring. — Krillin said to the girls, his beautiful wife and child smiled indicating them to take seat. The three girls sat down with them, and started to play Poker. Finally there was some peace in the Lookout.

***_***

Piccolo was dragged by Usagi to a room where, for some reason, there was only a bed. Piccolo finally understood what Usagi wanted, because she asked to Mr. Popo for a soundproof room.

- Please, try to relax. - She said while she kissed his lover's neck.

- Do you really think we have time for this? - Piccolo asked her, but being honest, he couldn't resist to her.

- You are tense. - And placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Piccolo decided to follow Usagi's plan, he was overwhelmed with the whole Majin Boo thing. And for Kami, training those two was truly extenuating…He needed all the calm he could get.

She started to play with Piccolo, first of all, she throw his turban out; closely followed by his cape. Piccolo followed her game, he kiss her passionately while he caressed her back. Finally, Usagi throw him, along with herself into the bed. The caresses continued and with passion growing every passing second. The time wasn't on their side, but they enjoy it all the same.

***—***

- Goten, Trunks! Dinner is ready! - Chichi announced.

In a blink of an eye the two little (and very hungry) demi-saiyans entered to the temple to enjoy the carefully prepared meal. After eating, their mothers tuck them in bed, trying not to make noise because Chibi-Usa was still sleeping.

Moments later, Piccolo and Usagi went out of a room. Piccolo seemed completely relaxed, and Usagi sported a bid smile on her lips.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks to Espaldian. She is a great BetaReader :D._


	7. How he wasn't only son of King Piccolo

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: How Piccolo Junior wasn't only son of**_** King Piccolo.**_

Once again, we will travel six years in the past. A year later, after the Cell Tournament, Piccolo dates Usagi and peace and harmony reign on Earth.

-Let's go Piccolo! We are late! - Usagi shouted from the viewpoint of the Lookout.

- I'm coming! Damn it! I can't button this thing up. – Piccolo's taloned fingers didn't help when buttoning his shirt.

- You had never worn human clothes, it is normal. Come here, I will fix it. - Usagi easly fastened each button with her sure and delicate hands. One day before, she convinced him to wear human clothing so she could introduce him to her friends; after all, her friends were his friends too. He didn't know exactly how he ended up wearing a red button shirt, blue jeans and sport shoes, and the same cap that he always borrowed from Gohan.

As soon as he was ready, he grabbed Usagi by the waist and jumped out from the viewpoint towards their destination.

- I'm going out Dende. I hope you can be a good God by yourself– the elder Namekian remarked sarcastically to the little guardian.

- Its OK Mr. Piccolo, just be careful! You too Miss Usagi! - Dende waved goodbye along with Mr. Popo, who had paused watering the flowers.

- Good bye Dende! - Usagi smiled and waved happily as she and her boyfriend disappeared in the sky. Dende stopped waving; his usual cheerfulness got replaced by the seriousness of an Earth's guardian.

- What's wrong, young Kami-sama? – The dark skinned jinn inquired to the young deity.

- I was wondering why Mr. Piccolo is able to have this kind of relationship. In Namek we don't have any women since the Saichoro alone can bear children. But I have to say, that I'm somewhat jealous of him. - Dende confessed in a mix of awe and shyness to the genie.

- A mysterious thing indeed, but I guarantee that Piccolo can truly satisfy that girl due to the countless moans and groans that I hear coming out from their chamber. Not that it is any of Mr. Popo's business – he had written the (in) famous Kamesutra a couple of centuries ago, just before he had landed a secure job as Kami-sama's guardian. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

- That's something I just don't understand either, it is impossible for a Namek to reproduce with a human. I just wonder …

Usagi and Piccolo landed at the Hikawa Temple. In that place they met with the other four girls that Piccolo saw on the stage some time ago, but this time there was another man with them, one he had never seen before.

- Hi girls! He is Piccolo. - the blonde girl grabbed his green hand and leaded him towards the group - Piccolo she is Amy, Makoto, Minako, Rei and her boyfriend Mamoru.

Piccolo remembered the stories Usagi told him once. She used to date someone named Mamoru and then he broke her heart when she discovered that Mamoru was dating with her friend Rei. Now Piccolo was in front of that guy, and the only thing he could do was to fasten his fist in anger. But as we all know, Piccolo is a serious person who knows how to hide his emotions from others; but he couldn't avoid looking at him with his usual intimidating gaze, something that caused the poor earthling to sweat.

They continued their encounter at the cafeteria located in the Principal Street, it was a nice place for talking about their lives and to bring Usagi's new boyfriend so her friends could meet him. The girls were chatting unceasing, completely leaving the two men behind. Piccolo couldn't control himself of observing this guy named Mamoru, and when he noticed that he was what human girls considered a "handsome and dashing gentlemen" upset him further.

- Why are you looking at me like that? - Mamoru dared. Piccolo didn't answer him, he only stop looking at him while still walking. "That's weird" Mamoru thought nervously.

As soon as they got to the cafeteria, the girls ordered ice-cream, Mamoru a coffee, and Piccolo a glass of water. The girls didn't stop chatting and reviving her old adventures.

- Do you remember the battle against Beryl?

- Minako! Why do you have to remind us about such horrible things? Have you forgotten that all of us died during that battle? - Amy protested.

- Yes, and don't forget that during that time Usagi and Mamoru were a couple, and that can be uncomfortable for Rei and Piccolo - Makoto said innocently, upsetting all her friends-. Ups! Sorry! - Makoto said blushing and covering her mouth with both hands.

The conversation continued dwelling into more trivial topics, such as school, clothing and other trivialities that that almost put Piccolo and Mamoru to sleep out of boredom.

- I know it is none of my business, but how did you meet Usagi? - Mamoru tried to start a conversation, but the green man only took a sip from his glass of water.

- Please, don't hate me for dating Usagi. I am really.. - Mamoru face became melancholic as he continued. - I'm grateful that you are with her now, she isn't a bad girl. Love can't be forced; no matter how hard you try… and even if I was supposed to love her just because, apparently, I happen to be Endymions's reincarnation. But I am not so sure about it…

- Endymion? – The talk had finally captured his attention.

- Yes, I'm supposedly a reincarnation of the prince that loved Usagi in her former life. Back then, Queen Beryl destroyed the Lunar Kingdom, and the souls of their people came to Earth trying to find a body that looked exactly like the one they left behind. But I am sure that I am not Endymion. I might look like him, but I never felt that eternal bond with her. - Mamoru explained. Piccolo turns to look at Usagi, if that guy wasn't Endymion, then...Who was?

And if he suddenly appeared, and decides to take Usagi away from him? "No, better not thinking on that" He thought.

- I get it; you are the silent type-. Mamoru smiled to the green guy. - By the way, you fought in the Cell Tournament, didn't you? Is anything Mr. Satan said about beating Cell true? Because, I just don't believe him.

- No, it is not. The only thing he kept repeating during the battle was "Is a trick!". - Piccolo answered sarcastically. Mamoru laugh made him smile a little. Usagi looked at both by the corner of her eye, she was happy seeing that Piccolo was having a good time with her friends.

After a time chatting, they decided to go to another place. They spent hours talking in the cafeteria and the waiters started to look at them in a weird way. They were ready to leave, when…

- Hi girls! – They heard a familiar voice.

- Haruka, Michiru! - Usagi shouted welcoming them with her arms wide open.

- Hi, how are you doing? - Michiru tenderly acknowledged them.

- By the way, we are lucky to find you.- Haruka started- . Usagi, just so you know. Hotaru predicted the coming of an evil force to planet Earth. It looks like is related with the evil Zirconia, the one you killed time ago.

- What are you talking about, another friend of that horrible witch? - Luna jumped from Amy's arms.

- It looks like Zirconia was only an assistant, and now the real one is coming to finish off this battle. Be careful, don't low your guard - Michiru added trembling and taking Haruka's hand. Piccolo look at them confused, he always predicted that kind of dark presences. "That one can't be so powerful, I can kill them in only few seconds" He thought sure of himself.

The girls nodded due to the warning, even though they will not ruin their day because of that, so they spend that afternoon peacefully; but just as Hotaru had predicted, they felt an evil force linger in a corner of the space.

- It is from far away, and it will land tonight at the waterfalls of the South Forest. We should be prepared- Amy said looking at her Sailor Mercury's computer.

- We can go to that place, if we attack her by surprise I'm sure this new villain would not be a match for us - Rei was confident.

- Yes, it's the best. Let's go! - Usagi shouted.

The four girls went inside Amy's Air Car and Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn followed them. Piccolo took Usagi in his arms because the Airship was already full of Sailors. Finally they landed where the new enemy was supposed to appear.

Finally, the spaceship that landed there wasn't like any other that the Z Fighters knew, it was some sort of black mirror that flied only few centimeters above the ground, so all the Sailor Scouts could see the image of a beautiful woman inside.

The woman opened her eyes, and ignoring the warriors, she crossed out from the mirror, materializing in front of them. That woman was beautiful beyond words, her long and curly hair was adorned by two large and dark buns. Her silvery eyes were like those of a cat; her velvety black dress was accompanied by a cape, her head crowned with a half-moon tiara: she wore the full regalia of a queen. The woman remained silent and her eyes despised most of the present humans, but when her gaze rested on Piccolo she began to cry as she ran towards him. Her long arms embraced, while her head rested on his shoulder. He was paralyzed. What was that weird woman doing?

- I can't believe you are alive! - The strange woman cried. Piccolo didn't know what to do, he had never seen that woman, but there was something familiar about her that prevented him from turning away from her.

- Get your dirty hands off MY Piccolo! - Usagi took that unknown woman by her cape and pulled her away from her beloved.

- Who dares to interrupt me?! - The woman protested in regal anger.

- I'm Usagi, and he is MY boyfriend. So who do you think you are to hug MY Piccolo!? - Sailor Moon tried to make herself clear enough; the weird woman inspected her from her foot to her face, she start to laugh, adding more to the other's confusion.

- I'm queen Neherenia, from Death Moon Circus – She diverted her look from Usagi and returned her gaze to Piccolo. – I haven't seen you in so many years. Look at you; you are so handsome; it is such luck that you don't have your father nose. - She said taking him by the chin. Piccolo finally was losing his patience: a weird woman came, touched him and talked about his father nose….the nerve…

- Who the hell are you, and how you know my father?! - Piccolo snapped at the dark-haired woman, who got away from him so she could look at him thoroughly.

- I see you don't remember me. Well, it has been so long since the last time you saw me; and I see you don't have a good relationship with your father either – the silver eyes lost in the sky and in a long passed point in time.

- I never met my father. I was born when he died. How dare you to say such bullshit!? - That woman was annoying.

-You are wrong. You were so young back then, but you met your father. – the queen explained. Piccolo was confused, but he started to laugh.

- Don't repeat such lie; I was born when he died. He split me when he was killed by Goku, so I could take revenge for his death.

- Silence. I know that very well, because I'm your mother! I was the one who gave birth to you, that egg you are talking about was another of Piccolo servants, and he remained unborn because your father didn't have the energy to give him strength.

The revelation was too much to bear.

- Your father and I met in the Darkness World. I was very young and he promised me wealth and glory if I give birth to his heir. Namekians are usually asexual,but fortunately, your father adaptability get me pregnant. Your father and I joined our blood so we could give birth to a very powerful warrior, and you are the result of it. You are half human.

Piccolo was speechless, certainly he wasn't a Namek like other ones, he couldn't reproduce himself by eggs and he was able to have sex like other human. Piccolo's mind was blank while he tried to assimilate all what he was listening.

- One moment, this is too much. How is that you are Piccolo's mother? If this was like that, you wouldn't have allowed him to grow alone in the woods in the first place. - Usagi shouts her.

- That was his father decision. - Neherenia answered, drawing Piccolo's focused attention to her words -. He asked me that, in case of his defeat, I sent him to train in order to avenge him. Piccolo DaiMaho's plan was to rule this world. Once he had controlled the human race, he would bring me and our son to inhabit this planet with plenty of human slaves to reign upon - Neherenia turned her head to look at Piccolo. - My son, now your father's dream can become true!

All of them look at her scared. Piccolo looks at his mother trough her eyes, which was something he didn't expect. So different, yet so alike: the same nose, and that cold gaze that always characterize him.

- Why now!? - Piccolo said finally. - Why did you appear now!? Do you even know the things I went through during all those years? You can't come now and ask me to be a family again, and to take up again my father plans of conquer the world. I never was interested in that. I only wanted to take revenge against Goku for being the responsible of my loneliness; I won't help you on this! I think you didn't notice, but I already see the world with other eyes.

- I'm sorry for not coming earlier; I was trapped in the mirror of time. I couldn't get out of there until Zirconia helped me by reuniting the power of the dreams of these mingle earthlings. I'm sorry for leaving you here to your fate. - Neherenia approached towards her son.

- All the same, I will not fight to conquer this world: Earth is my home.

- But what the hell happened to you? Why you suddenly are so affectionate with this planet? What had this humans done to you!? I demand an answer.

- I only found a reason for living in this planet. Goku and his son helped me to find it, and I have to say that now that I know what it is to share my life with someone else. I will not risk that happiness in order to conquer this world and become its ruler.

- I see. You have already decided this .Well then, you have become nothing more than a nuisance in need to be eliminated. - Neherenia raised her hand attacking all the people there, except Piccolo.

- Usagi! - Piccolo shouted while he ran to see if his lover was alright.

- I'm much powerful than your father. You can't defeat me, and the same goes to your friends. I know very well that Saiyan race, those monkeys are not rivals for me. - Neherenia added confidently -. So I ask you, for the last time, to join me. These friends of yours will betray you sooner or later. But I assure you I won't, I'm your mother, I will be always with you.

- You are wrong. - Piccolo said with Usagi in his arms. - You betrayed me when you attacked the woman I love. I will not forgive you, even if you are flesh and blood.

Piccolo left Usagi on the ground with her back resting on a rock, and then he took off his turban and his cape, and finally started to raise his Ki. If he needed to kill that woman, he will do it. If she gave birth to him, it didn't matter.

- Don't force me to doing this. You are my son and I don't want to hurt you.

- If you don't want to hurt me, GO AWAY! - The warrior threw an energy ball that Neherenia avoided easily.

- I came here to conquer this world, and that's what I'm going to do – the dark enchantress attacked him back with darkness beams, making him fall dry on the ground. He really couldn't fight alone against his own terrible mother. He only had a choice…

"Gohan, do you hear me? Gohan!"

Gohan was studying at home. The last time he had seen Piccolo was a few weeks ago, when they were training together. Suddenly, a familiar voice resonated inside his head.

"Gohan, do you hear me? Gohan!"

"Mr. Piccolo!"

"Gohan, I need your help. There is a big threat here on Earth, I need your help, and call Vegeta too!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo, but Vegeta is in a space trip right now. I think he will not come any time soon, but count on me. Just hold on."

Gohan took his battle gi and flew away from the window without saying anything to his mother.

- But… what do you think you are accomplishing by avoiding me? - Neherenia was starting to get annoyed.

- None of your business.

- That's not the proper way to address your mother! - She attacked him again. Piccolo avoided her attacks even though that woman possessed such a powerful, and unbeatable, evil power.

- I think I did wrong when I stole that soul for you. You are useless; I should have given birth to you with an evil soul!

- What are you talking about?! - Piccolo asked confused, halting momentarily.

- Piccolo, I stole for you one of the most powerful souls for you; you are the reincarnation of a great warrior. But I was wrong; I have to pay for my mistake by killing my own ungrateful son. - Neherenia doubled her attacks.

In that moment the enchantress was attacked without notice, freeing Piccolo from her continuous attacks. Neherenia recovered herself quickly and tried to found the one who had interrupted her: a golden haired boy.

- Gohan, you are finally here! – His mentor exclaimed in genuine gratitude.

- A Saiyan, I believed them all dead after Freezer's attack.

- Who are you?! – The young warrior questioned.

- Do I have to introduce myself just for your sake? Forget it. But I will, gladly, kill you! - Neherenia menaced him.

Gohan and Neherenia engaged in battle, the encounter of ki and black magic was just formidable. Piccolo and the girls were only looking to the awful battlefield; they saw that it was difficult to defeat this woman. Piccolo decided to interfere in this battle, helping Gohan against that horrible magician. That wasn't something that motivated Piccolo, but there wasn't any another way out. A dark projectile got him, the wound almost made him fall unconscious. He saw the dark grinning figure and her mother preparing to hit him with a finishing blow.

- I'm sorry, but you don't deserve to be my son! – were her last words before delivering the projectile. But SailorMoon intercepted the attack, receiving the mortal hit.

- USAGI! - Piccolo cried. Usagi fell on his arms. Her skin acquired that bluish tint of death.

- USAGI! Don't leave me! Usagi! – The desperation fills every fiber of his being. Neherenia was looking at her son; he finally had found happiness in that planet and she just snatched it from him.

A mother love is incomprehensible, and for the first time in her life, she felt guilty for what she has done. She didn't regret it completely, for the girl had interfered willingly… those foolish humans…

- Are you alright, Usagi? - Piccolo asked once again seeing that she regained her former pinkish color. Her injuries started to heal as the amulet on her chest bathed her with a wondrous white light. Then it was when it happened...she transformed into Princess Serenity. Her eyes became crimson, and a thirsty for blood was invaded the Sailor Scout. Without any second thought, she attacked Neherenia. The blood of the dark heart dripped and ran in the metal of the sword.

Gohan stared at her in horror, and she stared back: he was next.

- USAGI, STOP.

Her lover's words are the only ones she could hear. She fights against herself, and she finally regains normality. Piccolo catches her and kisses the clear forehead of his beloved. He lets Gohan carry her while he inspects the fainting body of her mother.

Piccolo got closer to her; he still couldn't believe his eyes. He always thought himself to be the only the son of Piccolo DaiMaho, his reincarnation. But her words bring him confusion…

"I think I did wrong when I stole that soul for you. You are useless; I should have given birth to you with an evil soul!"

Without knowing why, Piccolo fell on his knees in front of his mother's body.

- What do you mean about that stealing a soul for me?

- Son, the only wish I ever had was that you could be one of the most powerful warriors, so before you were born I ordered my minions to steal a soul, the strongest one, just for you. I thought that it was the best way to fulfill your father's wishes. - Neherenia said with difficulty as a thread of blood escaped from her lips -. Piccolo..I'm proud of you. Maybe you aren't the most powerful warrior on the universe, but you have found something that never existed on our family...Love. I...I love you my son.

Neherenia caressed his cheek for the last time, the sight disappear with her last breath. Some tears fell from the Namekian eyes. He didn't know her, but the bond he shared with her made him feel a strange pain...

Meanwhile Piccolo was biding farewell to his mother, all the warriors surrounded Gohan and Usagi , worrying for the girl's health. Usagi looked well; her injuries disappeared, even though she was very weak. Amy examined her friend aided by her computer. Some data appeared in the compact monitor; the blue-haired girl turned pale.

- Amy, what is wrong with Usagi? - Minako demanded. All of them looked at Amy waiting for a response, even Gohan.

- Don't worry; it has nothing to do with the transformation. It is only that... - Amy said nervously.

- What's wrong with Mr. Piccolo's girlfriend? - Gohan asked worried.

The blue haired girl pondered, and then she smiled brushing the kid's unruly hair.

- Well, you seem old enough to know. Usagi is pregnant.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Don't kill me! XD I warned you about this being a complete paranoia. By the way, thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

_Thanks to Espaldian again!_


	8. Majin Boo VS Sailor Galaxia

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Majin Boo VS Sailor Galaxia**

Six years later:

The Z Fighters had to battle against a very powerful enemy, his name was Majin Boo. At Kami's Lookout, the children of Goku and Vegeta continued training and perfecting the Fusion Technique.

Piccolo was training Goten and Trunks, and after a short break, the warriors were focused and attentive (especially Piccolo). While the young demi-saiyans were getting ready to fight against MajinBoo, the Sailor Scouts and the others were playing Poker. It didn't take long before Minako and Yamcha started to kiss passionately, without consideration for their unwilling audience; that is bound to happen in a boring place like Kami's Lookout.

- Minako never controls herself. Those two - Makoto sighted.

- Neither Yamcha. I couldn't keep track of how many times he was unfaithful to me. - Bulma told to the new girls.

Chichi nodded in agreement.

- Birds of a feather flock together - Rei stated.

- I won again! - Amy's exclamation of victory fell on the inattentive ears of the other players, who were more interested in the pink haired girl that ran towards them.

- HEY! It looks like they are going try the fusion technique! — ChibiUsa announced getting the attention of the Poker players.

- Seriously?! Let's go watch it! - Krillin exclaimed as he was getting up from the floor.

All the presents were expectant. The two little warriors were guided by his strict teacher, who was holding Usagi's hand. Finally the two little kids demonstrated the fusion steps. A great warrior born when the dance culminated: his name was Gotenks.

- Now I'm ready to kill that bastard of MajinBoo! - Gotenks bragged.

- But you are not ready yet. You have to improve the fusion technique! — Piccolo remarked. The newborn warrior left the Lookout in a blink, with his furious mentor falling his trail. Fortunately Piccolo stopped Gotenks timely, but they couldn't avoid the spurt of Ki that that caught some unwanted attention when they returned to Kami's place.

The Namekian landed at the celestial platform with a crying Gotenks in his arms, without noticing that the pink all-devouring demon was following them, until he saw the fear-stricken faces of the concurrence. Piccolo turned around and saw his follower... the evil pink demon of astonishing power.

Gotenks attacked Majin Boo without a second thought (well, just after showing off his techniques), although he blocked every attack with mastery. That Majin Buu was a tough one.

"Mercury Power MAKE UP! Jupiter Power MAKE UP! Mars Power MAKE UP! Venus Power MAKE UP! "The four girls shouted in unison, transforming into Sailor Scouts, to the embarrassment of others.

Gotenks didn't like being assisted by the girls, but he had no choice.

- Venus Love chain! Jupiter Beam! - Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter trapped Majin Boo with the magic chain they created, even though, he only laughed at them before breaking the chain in hundreds of sparkling pieces.

- He's very strong! -Sailor Mercury stated, trying to think in a new strategy.

- Moon Prism Power MAKE UP! - ChibiUsa transform, getting ready to join the other warriors.

- No! ChibiUsa! You will not fight! - Usagi shouted to her daughter worried.

- I don't care! I will help Gotenks! - Were the words of the little one, before taking part in the battle. The place was small, and yet, many warriors were fighting against one single opponent.

- KIENZAN!

Due to the commotion, Krillin's technique sliced ChibiMoon's arm.

- Krillin what have you done?! - No.18 snarled at him. Krillin face was completely pale while he saw blood in the place where the girl had an arm before. But... her blood was.... was it purple?

Suddenly, Piccolo caught the little girl in his arms; ChibiUsa was still conscious, and sobbing. Feeling guilty, the former monk got closer in order to check the wound he had caused the innocent girl.

- Piccolo, I'm...I'm so sorry - Tears of regret fell from Krillin's eyes.

- ChibiUsa, please calm down. — Piccolo said firmly to her daughter, without paying attention to the short martial artist. - You know what you have to do, so stop crying!

The little girl lowered her sobbing, and used all her strength she grew a new arm. That made Krillin drop his jawbone to the floor, without believing what his eyes were seeing.

Piccolo patted the head of his daughter. After the little girl calms down, he faced the Kame-Sennin pupil.

- Krillin, too many people against one enemy isn't working.

Majin Boo didn't lose his time, while Krillin and Piccolo were helping the little pink-haired girl, he transmuted some fighters in tiny chocolates and he bolted down in few seconds. Despite the astonishing power of the demon, the Sailor Scouts protected their princess, but couldn't avoid being transformed in candy. Only Krillin, Piccolo, Usagi, and ChibiUsa remained in the battlefield fighting against the evil Majin Boo.

Usagi was protecting her little girl, while Piccolo and Krillin tried to stop Majin Boo. The fight continued without a favorable result. Then, Majin Boo was hit by a blast.

- Gohan! - The Namekian cheered as he recognized the Ki signature of his pupil, who had just returned from his training in the Supreme Planet; and he was ready to kill Majin Boo. Goku's elder son started to fight against Majin Boo with an upper hand, until the demon used his secret technique and he bolted down the remaining warriors.

When they thought all hope was lost, the great Kahio-Sama revived Goku and Vegeta with the Namekian Dragon Balls. But even the alliance between the most powerful saiyans wasn't enough to beat the demon. Due to their powerful Ki they didn't merged with Majin Boo's body, thus making the warriors capable of rescuing his fallen friends.

Vegeta freed Piccolo and Usagi, while Goku took charge of Krillin and Gohan; they escaped of the insides of Majin Boo, weakening him in the process. Goku and Vegeta fused reluctantly in order to kill the pink monster, but failed.

Piccolo and the others were finally awake of their induced slumber. Vegito needed help desperately, and Piccolo thought the last option: Usagi transformation.

- Gohan. I will ask you a favor. I need you to cover Chibi-Usa's eyes, please. - Piccolo asked to his pupil.

Once the little girl's eyes were protected by Gohan's hands, Piccolo mortally wounded Usagi with a single strike, causing her transformation into Princess Serenity again.

*_*

Serenity entered in the battle taking place between Majin Boo and Vegito. Mindlessly, we started to attack Majin Boo. She matched the demon in power and strength. Being closer to defeat, Majin Boo shouted, and accidentally opened a dimensional hole. Purposely, the demon lured Princess Serenity to the vortex.

- USAGI! - Piccolo shouted while trying to rescue his girlfriend, but Vegito was grabbed him by the arm in order to stop him.

- Leave her. If you try to reach her you will get lost in that unknown dimension, and you wouldn't be able back - Vegito stated. Piccolo didn't heard, and without thinking it twice, he forced himself from the powerful grab of the fused warrior, and he threw himself into the vortex.

"Goku, take care of ChibiUsa", Piccolo said to Vegito telepathically before he got absorbed by the dimensional hole.

- PICCOLO!

The dimension was dire to all living beings, even knowing it, Piccolo reached Usagi. Surely they would die. He embraced her, even if she was unconscious…

- Usagi, I'm sorry I couldn't help you in time -He sobbed to her beloved as they got lost in that formless void.

A comforting and soft light surrounded Piccolo and Usagi, and a bright portal opened freeing them from that obscure dimension. When they got out, that shinny light faded, and a woman clad with a gold armor took its place: she was Sailor Galaxia.

Vegito was confused with this being. "Who the hell was that woman?!" In the Supreme Planet, Supreme Kai, Kibito and the Great Supreme Kai, followed the battle as it projected in a magic ball.

- SAILOR GALAXIA! That means... - The Great Supreme Kai's trailed in awe.

- It can't be! - The Supreme Kai echoed.

The battle was formidable. Majin Boo tried to fight against Sailor Galaxia without success. Finally Sailor Galaxia set her arm into the pink demon's chest, splitting him into fat Boo. In a second movement, she took out his Stellar Seed from his soul, breaking it in a million pieces, causing an instant death to the hideous monster.

Finally, Earth was freed from the evil Majin Boo and peace reigned once again.

Sailor Galaxia lost consciousness after defeating her enemy. Before she fell, Vegito caught her.

A startling light emanated from the warrior's body, and Vegito decided to lean her against the door so all could see what was taking place.

Sailor Galaxia's body divided in two again, returning Piccolo and Usagi to normality. The rest couldn't believe their eyes.

*—*

Minutes later, the Supreme Kai and Kibito appeared in front of the Z fighters.

- Incredible. I can't believe that Sailor Galaxia would appear in the battlefield. - Supreme Kai said to Vegito.

Before they continued, the fused warrior took one of his earrings and divided into the two original bodies.

- What are you saying Supreme Kai? - Goku casually asked to the divinity.

- The weapon inside Princess Serenity body is the warrior Sailor Galaxia, who kills her opponents by taking out the Stellar Seed out from their bodies - The Supreme being explained.

- Stellar seed?! What the hell is that?! - Vegeta barked annoyed.

- It is the materialization of a soul; and she kills her opponents from the inside, destroying them absolutely. - Kibito added, making Vegeta and Goku froze.

- But... How can exist something capable of destroying souls?! That's impossible! - The Saiyan Prince widened his eyes in horror.

- That's why princess Serenity is the most desirable woman in the whole universe, her power is incommensurable. Although, she can't obtain such power if she doesn't fuse with... - Supreme Kai said without finish the sentence.

- Common! Talk now! We don't want more secrets! - Vegeta demanded.

- She needs to fuse with Prince Endymion, meaning that Piccolo has to be the reincarnation of Prince Endymion.

Goku and Vegeta opened their mouths in surprise.

- No, that's impossible. Piccolo is his father reincarnation: Piccolo Daimaho - Goku stated confidently.

- That's what is confusing us. - Kibito replied.

- Now that I think of it, he wanted to tell me something… Something about how he isn't only son of Piccolo DaiMaho, but he didn't because I had to return to the Other World.

- I think that we will not know the truth before they wake up. Let's go to the temple - Ordered Kaio-Shin.

*—*

Finally the Z fighters returned to the Lookout. Everyone rejoiced because Dende was still alive, even though he had an "unpleasant" visitor, the great Mr. Satan, who was the only survivor on Earth because of his relationship with fat Boo.

Hours later, Piccolo and Usagi recovered consciousness. It was weird to wake up surrounded by a multitude. The Supreme-Kai, Kibito, the Great Supreme Kai, Goku, and Vegeta were waiting to ask them an explanation of all that happened. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Vegeta decided to break it.

- Namekian, what the hell is happening here!? This individual said that you are Endymion's reincarnation. Is that true?

- What are you talking about? He is not Endymions reincarnation, that's Mamoru! - Usagi interrupted.

- Who is Mamoru? - the innocent Saiyan warrior asked.

- Well... - the blonde didn't know how to finish her sentence…

- He was Usagi's boyfriend before she started to date me. What else do you want to know? — Piccolo was notably annoyed.

- And... Why did you break up? If that guy is Endymion you should have some connection - Supreme Kai inquired her in melodious voice.

- That was a long time ago. Our love faded with time - she added.

- No, you are wrong. You still love him, because Piccolo is Endymion. - Kahio-Shin's statement left her without a word.

- Don't say such nonsense! - Piccolo grumbled.

- Hey, remember when you almost told me something about how you weren't only son of Piccolo DaiMaho? - Goku sounded stern, making Piccolo redirect his gaze towards the floor - I need you to tell us everything.

- Fine, a few years ago we fought against a woman. That woman resulted to be my mother. - He tried to make it sound unimportant.

- WHAAAT!!!??? - Everyone shouted.

Piccolo told them the story about how result that he was not only son of Piccolo DaiMaho, how Neherenia came to Earth, the pact they made, and the fact that she stole a soul for him.

- That's it! - Supreme Kai interrupted. All eyes were fixed on him.

- All of this ocurred at the same time than the Silver Kingdom destruction. If Neherenia wanted his son to become so powerful, she took Endymion's soul before he came to Earth with the rest of lunar souls. This soul is very powerful, and she knew that if her son acquired that power, he could easly conquer any planet at will. - the Supreme Kai recounted.

- Does that mean that Mamoru... is not Endymion? - The blonde girl with pigtails inquired.

- The souls of Silver Kingdom reborn in similar bodies, exact replicas of the ones they left in the Moon Kingdom. Mamoru's destiny was being Endymion's reincarnation, but Neherenia interfered. So Mamoru didn't keep his original soul.

- That's explains everything - Usagi said jumping. - That means the love between Endymion and I remain the same.

- Yes, destiny will help you to find him. - Supreme Kai answered to the beautiful blonde girl.

- That's the most stupid story I had ever heard! - Piccolo snarled.

- But that explain why you aren't as evil as your father was. - Goku cheerfully remarked.

- I don't believe that nonsense! And I'm not as powerful as you are saying Endymion was. I was unable to defeat Goku in that tournament. - The former demon added bitterly.

- The problem is that your real power doesn't come out unless you are with Usagi. That power gives birth to Sailor Galaxia. - The Supreme Kai continued.

- Sailor Galaxia? - The pigtailed lady raised an airbrow.

- Yes, when both of you were absorbed by MajinBoo's vortex you were able to liberate that power, creating Sailor Galaxia with your fusion - Kahio-Shin added.

- What? That means that Piccolo and I fused together?

- Yes. - the Supreme Kai answered.

- I don't want to hear all that nonsense! - The Namek grunted as he left the Lookout, flying away from there.

- I think he doesn't like this. - Goku commented.

- I will talk to him. - Usagi said, and taking the Silver Cristal she followed him.

*—*

Piccolo was in the forest that used to be his home, remembering all those dreams that he had related to the moon when he was only a child. All made sense now; however, it was hard to assimilate the new information. He never imagined that this would happen. For the first time in his life, Piccolo was immensely disconcerted.

Usagi followed Piccolo during all his journey and she finally caught up with him. The blonde girl approached him, until she was by his side, placing her head on his shoulder.

- What are you doing here? - The Namekian asked her.

- I and our friends are worried about you; we should get back to the Lookout. - Usagi whispered to him tenderly.

He didn't answer her, and he didn't stand up either, but Usagi did. They gazed at the horizon for what seem like an eternity. Usagi faced him and took his hand.

- Piccolo, I know this is so weird, I didn't expect this. I thought Endymion was Mamoru, and that's the reason why, when we broke up, all my friends got worried. However, he knew he wasn't his reincarnation, and being honest, me neither. But now all makes sense, because my other half is here with me — she wasn't going to let his hand go.

- But... I hate to think that I fell in love because of my past. For the first time in my life I was able to experiment that kind of feeling, something I never felt before. Now it is all about destiny, and I hate to think we fell in love just because we were predestined - He bickered.

- And who cares? We love each other, don't we? The "how" doesn't matter.

Their eyes locked. He got lost in those serene blue eyes, those eyes that taught him the meaning of love.

- Yes, you are right. - Piccolo resolved. He took her by her shoulders, their distance shortened. A sweet kiss was placed on her forehead. But Usagi wasn't satisfied with that, so she joiner her lips to his. The how didn't matter.

*—*

After collecting the Dragon Balls, Goku and his friends summoned Shen-Long, reviving the ones who had died. Goku ran to Chichi's arms along with Gohan. Vegeta was welcome his wife with a big hug (something that confuse the earthling). Usagi ran to hug her friends and they returned her the hug lovingly. All of them got scared when fat Majin Boo appeared, but Mr. Satan explained them that he wasn't dangerous, in an attempt to calm down the people there.

Goten and Trunks somehow were still fused, yet their parents hug them with the same love. Chibi Usa got closer to Gotenks and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the fused warrior blush. Finally, all the family of warriors was together again, and everyone got back to their respective home.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_For all Mamoru Fans: Don't kill me!! R&R

* * *

_

_Thanks to Espaldian again!!!_


	9. The party

_Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi. I don't receive anything in exchange for writing this fic, except the satisfaction of my readers.

* * *

_

_Of this chapter: I don't own the OST of SailorMoon, I wish to XD.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: The Party.**

After Boo's defeat, peace prevailed on Earth thanks to the Z Fighters and the Sailor Scouts. Bulma planned to celebrate such a joyous occasion with a great party at Capsule Corp. Meanwhile, the guests were preparing themselves for the meeting.

- Goku! Let's go! We are going to be late! - Chichi shouted to her husband, who had decided to stay and live with his family.

- Hold on a minute Chichi! I have to go out for a while; I'll catch you up later at the party. - The warrior answered, as he went out the door attired with a formal suit.

- Don't come too late Goku, and be careful with your tuxedo, it's too expensive - She warned him as she was getting ready along with her sons.

*_*

Piccolo and Usagi were preparing for the party too. As a favor, Bulma asked Usagi and her friends for a small and private concert. She wanted everyone to have a great time, and she knew that a concert would be perfect: the Sailor Scouts happily agreed.

At the Lookout, Piccolo prepared for the party with his family. Usagi tried to figure out what kind of dress she would wear for this party; after all, saving the Earth was an important occasion. ChibiUsa shared her mother's predicament: she was a little girl, but she enjoyed fine dressing; and since Goten and Trunks were going to be present, she didn't want to look bad.

One by one, all the guests started to arrive at Capsule Corp; and in only a few hours, the entire place was full.

Krillin and No.18 were welcomed by Trunks, who guided them to the party; in their way, they almost got knocked down by Yamcha's new car(a generous present from Bulma).

- I'm sorry Krillin, I'm still teaching Minako how to drive, and she still doesn't know the brake very - The ex-bandit shyly pointed to his good friend.

From the conductor's side, Minako waved, while still grabbed the steeling wheel. She was sweating in embarrassment.

- I'm sorry! Hahahahaha!

- Please be more careful, we have a child here! - Krillin was still upset.

A few minutes later Chichi appeared with Gohan and Goten, so Bulma got out of the party to welcome them.

- Hi Chichi! How are you? - Bulma asked, but she quickly noticed that "someone" was missing - …where is Goku?

- I would like to know that too. He always does the same! He goes out, and he never tells me when he would be back! I think he was taking care of a dinosaur's eggs or something like that - Chichi answered her.

- Typical of Goku, he never changes.

*_*

It was a great party, all the Z Fighters and the Sailor Scouts were there: Majin Boo was eating thousand of Japanese dishes; Vegeta was in a corner grumbling; Goten, Trunks and ChibiUsa where playing tag; the Sailor Scouts where chatting and enjoying the banquet; and of course, Yamcha and Minako were together all the time. By the other side of the garden, Usagi laid down on the grass while Piccolo caressed her hair.

- Hey! There you are Mr. Piccolo!! - Gohan was chatting with Videl and, as polite as ever, noticed his teacher presence.

- Hi Gohan - The Namek stand up to say hello to his student, waking up Usagi abruptly.

- Hi Miss Usagi - The young demi-saiyan cheered at the sleepy blonde.

- Eh? Ah! Hello Gohan. We haven't seen you in months. - She answered him, finally waking up completely.

- You always so absent minded - Piccolo scolded her playfully.

- That's not true! - She argued with a high pitched voice, causing Videl to laugh (for the confusion of Piccolo, Usagi and Gohan).

- I'm sorry; you two seem like a typical married couple. Are you thinking on getting married soon? - The girl asked trying, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing. That question surprise the couple.

- No, I don't think so. Piccolo and I love each other, and we don't need any legal paper to say that. Anyway, we have ChibiUsa; and it could look weird if we get married now. - Usagi explain her, as she looked at her little daughter playing with the two Demi-Saiyans.

- How romantic! - Videl took her own hands to her cheeks, blushing profoundly.- But I want to get married. I'm only waiting for "someone" to ask me.

- Eh?! - Gohan didn't get the meaning of the significant look of her fellow classmate.

*_*

ChibiUsa, Goten, and Trunks were still playing tag; Marron joined them too, but she was a serene child, and she didn't like to play with them, because of their age and Namek and Saiyan blood, which made them stronger. And being honest, she couldn't keep up to them.

ChibiUsa was trying to catch Goten and Trunks. She had just lost at the Yan-Ken-Po, so it was her turn to catch them. That was a strange way to play, because they were flying all over the dome. At one point, the little Half-Namek girl stretched her arm to catch Goten.

- That's not fair! You are using your arm! - Goten complained.

- And what? I'm not the only one using her abilities! - Chibi-Usa answered him angrily. But the discussion didn't last too long, and they returned to their games. - Well Goten, it is you time to catch us! - She said turning around and starting to fly.

- I want to play too! - Majin Boo pouted, just as he finished his dinner. - Goten, catch me! - The pink monster said, while he threw a coconut he had just found on the table. His aim was so unlucky as to cause a big bump on Goten's head.

- That hurts! - Goten complained, immediately transforming into a Super Saiyan and started to run after Boo.

Chibi Usa and Trunks were astonished, MajinBoo was running everywhere waiting for Goten to catch him but without good results. So both of them decided to go and eat something, leaving behind Goten and Trunks with their own fight.

After picking two sodas, they go to a palm tree that was nearby. They were enjoining the game between Goten and Majin Boo.

- They are crazy.

- You are right Trunks.

Chibi Usa laughing a bit, and looked to another spot of the garden. They couldn't help feeling uncomfortable due to the kind of situation they encountered: Yamcha and Minako kissing passionately near the main table.

- Hey! Get a hotel! - Chichi shouted them throwing a frying-pan to the lovers, hitting Yamcha's head.

- Common Chichi, don't be so old-fashioned - Yamcha complained, as a big bump grew on his head.

- I don't care! There are children around here!

A discussion between Chichi and Yamcha started, and it took a long time for the two little kids to decide stop looking at them.

- That was disguising. I don't understand how adults can made that. — Trunks stuck his tongue out in disagreement.

- Well, I think is romantic. Someday I want to do that. - ChibiUsa's eyes sparkled like twin stars.

- Women are weird.

- It is something beautiful, I will show you.

And with this, ChibiUsa got closer to Trunks and placed a kiss on his lips. Unlike Yamcha's and Minako's one, it was only a sweet children's kiss. Trunks blushed, and then ChibiUsa got away from him, and took enough courage to confess...

- Hey Trunks. Do you want to marry me when we grow up?

*_*

Bulma saw the touching scene. When it was about his son, she couldn't keep from gossiping.

- What to you want woman! Don't you see that I'm eating?! — Vegeta complained, with a mouthful of chicken.

- Our son has received his first kiss from ChibiUsa. I think they make a perfect match.

- Bah! That's just the last thing we need: having this stupid Namek as part of the family!

*_*

Time passed fast, just as any enjoyable time, and it was time for dinner. At the table, they couldn't help to ask for Goku; he hadn't appeared. When they finished dinning, Bulma decided to light up the party, so she turned off the lights, and then she took a microphone.

- Well guys. Today we have some very special who will sing for us tonight. They are "Serena and her friends"! - The scientist looked just as youthful, as the beautiful soldiers.

When the Sailor Scouts were on the stage, they started with their usual repertory of songs, like _Otome No Policy, Moonlight Densetsu, Heart Moving, Moon Revenge, _etc...

- Well, I hope you like this new song we compose just for this event. For every Z fighter from the Sailor Scouts! - Rei shouted, the girls took their microphone and started to sing.

_"Kanashimiga ima Sailor Smile..._

_Kisekiwo okosuno Sailor Wing;....."_

The room was lively. The guest where dancing, except Piccolo and Vegeta who were lying down in the wall, enjoying the show. Taking notice of them, Usagi got down from the stage with a microphone in her hands, got closer to Piccolo, and taking him by the collar of his cape, she guided him to the dance floor.

"I'm not going to dance" Piccolo thought while she was pulling him. Usagi didn't care and she started to dance around Piccolo while she was singing. The Namek was embarrassed beyond belief…

Usagi turn off her microphone, then she threw herself to Piccolo's arms pulling him by the neck and then kissing him passionately while they were still dancing. He almost forgot where he was, and without noticing it, his feet started to move with the music: he was dancing with her.

- When did Piccolo learn how to dance? - Krillin asked No.18 as he grabbed her by the waist.

- I have no idea - No.18 answered him abruptly.

*_*

The sun began to fall. After a long day, all the guests were tired and were thinking to return home.

- Well, it is time to go. - Krillin said as he was taking their coats. The door was opened abruptly, revealing a nervous Goku.

- I'm sorry guys! I know is late!

- Of course you are late! We are going home already! You are such a disaster of a husband sometimes!

- I'm sorry Chichi - Goku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Everyone decided to stay a longer just to be with Goku. Bulma re-heated up the dinner, and all the Z fighters and the Sailor Scouts sat down to keep company to Goku while he ate his dinner.

- And what happened with the eggs you where taking care?

- Well Krillin, they hatched out and became two beautiful and healthy babies - Goku explained happily.

- Talking about eggs. Piccolo, don't you want to have more children? - Krillin asked to Piccolo, laughing a bit.

- Well yes. I want to have more children, and I think is Piccolo's turn to have a child - Usagi answered instead of Piccolo.

- What are you talking about! I'm not gonna split an egg! - Piccolo argued, feeling a bit ashamed.

- What's the matter with that?? Dating a Namek should have certain advantages.

Looking at the couple's fight, they couldn't avoid laughing a bit.

The chatter continued, the celebration ended and all the Z fighters and the Sailor Scouts returned to their homes. The party was over.

*_*

Ten years passed since that day, and the Z Fighters met again at the Martial Arts Tournament.

- Hi guys! - Goku greeted, along with his granddaughter Pan in his arms, to his old friends.

- Hi Goku! - Piccolo answered him. - I haven't seen you for so long!

In that moment, a small Namek child appeared from Piccolo's cape. The four-year-old was hiding, but he stuck his head out to see the black-haired fighter.

- I see, you decided to have a child. - Goku said exited to Piccolo. - Hi! I'm your uncle Goku!

Even with Goku's friendly voice, the kid decided to hide again behind his father's cape.

- Yes, I convince him to have one this time. I am not the type that enjoys labor and pregnancy. - Usagi answered happily.

- I think you shouldn't tell people those things! - Piccolo blushed; he was really embarrassed of reproducing that way. Fortunately enough, they were interrupted by ChibiUsa.

- Dad, I already registered for the Tournament. I'm so excited about fighting again in this place! - ChibiUsa ran towards his father.

ChibiUsa has now a beautiful fourteen-year-old girl. Her long pink hair was held by two long buns. Her slender body was accompanied with very flattering clothes: a pink jersey decorated with red hearts and a blue miniskirt.

- Hey Piccolo, aren't you going to participate this year? - Goku asked with his usual childish curiosity.

- No, it is not worthwhile. I just came here to see your improvement. - Piccolo explain as he took Usagi's hand.

After the usual round of greetings and registrations, all the participants went to the preliminaries' room.

*_*

- The first match is between the participant Pan and participant Mokeko! - The announcer exclaimed excitedly to the public. The battle was quick, because Pan defeated her overgrown opponent easily.

- The second battle is between participant ChibiUsa and participant Trunks! This two fighters gave us a great battle ten years ago, when they where only kids. We are eager to see their improvement!

ChibiUsa and Trunks got into the Tatami. All the girls were throwing kisses to Trunks, making him blush; opposite to him, ChibiUsa was being harassed with flattering comments and whistles. She got angry due to the exaltation of one "compliment". At one point, she was unable to stand more kisses and showed her tongue, making stop for a while, because the boys considered such demeanor as "unladylike". Finally, the two fighters were ready to fight.

- It has been a long time since our last fight, Trunks. - ChibiUsa taunted him, while she took out her Moon Prism for her transformation.

- Yes, that's true - Trunks got into a defensive position.

It turned out to be an impressive battle, Trunks was fighting as a Super Sayan while Chibi Usa fought as Sailor Chibi Moon. The astonishing exchange of punches, energy balls and half moons left everyone speechless (well, almost all of them). Whistles and flattering comments ended up distracting her, whom inherited her father keen hearing. That was enough to distract her. She didn't saw Trunks punch her; she just fell outside the Tatami, touching the ground.

- Damn it! - the pink haired girl cursed.

- And the winner is... Trunks!

The ovations were accompanied by kisses and applauses, although Trunks got closer to ChibiUsa. The young men offered his hand, and help her to stand up. They left the Tatami together.

- Great fight. - Trunks whispered to ChibiUsa, as they entered to the resting room with the other participants.

- Bah! You won because I got distracted by those stupid boys in the crowd, I can defeat you easily any other time! - she answered with her usual self-confidence.

- Oh, really? Do you want to know that it is not that easy?

Trunks grinned, Chibi Usa was a little uneasy with Trunks malicious grin. Without notice, he attacked ChibiUsa, but instead of punches she received tickles.

- Hahahaha! Stop it! - She couldn't stop laughing.

- See how I was right? - The lilac haired youth smiled at her.

- That doesn't count! - A tear resulted after so much laughing.

Their gazes met. Trunks was mesmerized by her beautiful crimson eyes, and without thinking twice, he prepared himself to confess her everything he had felt for her during those years.

- Do you remember the question you asked to me after Majin Boo's battle?

ChibiUsa see him confused. Then he took her by the shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

- Yes,I want to.

With that, Trunks slowly got closer to her, kissing ChibiUsa passionately.

*_*

The tournament continued without interruptions: the battle between Chiken Captain VS Kirano was followed by Goten VS Boo. Finally, the battle between Goku and Ubb came.

Both of them went to the Tatami, and the fight began. Ubb appeared weak, but Goku knew that the little boy had an immense potential. Having such rival excited Goku, making him fight seriously. However, there was a point in the fight where Goku offered Ubb to train him. The kid accepted happily, and they flew far away.

And with that, we finish this Alternative Universe of Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon Crossover Fic.

*_*THE END*_*

* * *

_I hope you liked this fic, since I truly enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all the faithful readers that reached the end of the story, and thanks again for all those who left reviews!!!

* * *

_

_Thanks to Esplandian again :D. I haven't done this fic correctly if she didn't help me UU.  
_


End file.
